The Pianists Daughter
by Yulia95
Summary: The Allspark seeks a body to hold its energy in check... but in a nine year old? Lanna was caught in the fight in Mission City and now finds herself with hardships that she never foresaw. Rachet finds himself with a adopted daughter. Contains cybertronian swearing. Might be romance down the road...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One **

Lanna Grace Darnell never had a chance. What nine year old did against giant machines? How was she supposed to escape the backseat of the car that was crushed by two fighting robots? If anyone had the time to look at her now they would see a broken body gasping for life. People were running for their lives just outside, caught in their own fight or flight. Lanna caught the sounds of the metal titans continuing their fight, with the occasional swirl of red and blue or silver passing by. As the tremors and explosions of noise hit her, her mind realed, trying to make sense of what was happening.

Where were her mom and dad? As she began to cry out for her parents the car shook as the silver mass knocked down the other. Her attention diverted, she whimpered when the silver mass leaned over the car, she could see through the twisted metal of the car the silver, red and black that loomed above her, Lanna curled down as much as she could, but her arm hurt!. Its attention was not on her though, it was looking farther past the car, but she could not see to where. Its deep voice barked out and its arm slammed down, the other being pleaded with whatever Lanna was not seeing. As the silver titan roared and loomed more over the car Lanna saw two hand shoot up with a box and drive it deep into the robot's chest. The box then seemed to be sucked into the chest, emitting a volcanic glow. Just before the box was swallowed up, small parts blew across, one of them shooting into Lanna's shoulder, She cried out in fear and hurt as it began to burn into her. She grasped at it with blind and frantic hands as the burn became worse and worse, but finding nothing but smooth metal that seemed seamless against her skin. The robot above her realed and fell over, and just as she saw the tall red and blue robot standing above the silver and consequently her, she passed out of consciousness.

Rachet gazed down at the human child, his processor working at top speed trying to make sense of the "ups and downs" the Allspark was doing to her body. Her Vitals would fasten to death speeds then break down to sluggish and unresponsive. Prime had seen the Allsparks last explosion and had seen what was left of it on the youngling femmes body. The human doctors running about trying to stabilize her, not being able to make sense of whatever seemed to be killing her, the injuries she had were not that serious, a broken arm, scratches and bruises, her blood was metal melted into her shoulder was not normal, but they assumed it was shrapnel, and they had already checked that it was not affecting anything vital. Rachet made his decision and readed himself quickly for surgery.

"Prep her shoulder for surgery and move her to my table!"

He barked over the noise of the room. He then prepared his space and went over his plans again, and directed a couple of human hands to be ready to assist if he needed them. Leaving a piece of the life giving cube in a fleshings body wouldn't have passed by him even if it wasn't killing her. Whatever the energies emitting from the cube piece must be conflicting with her own, driving the anomalies within her femme was brought over quickly and ready. As Rachet switched his servo to his knifes and moved closer to the femme, the Allspark piece shrank away and into her skin! The humans gasped and blanched. Alarmed, Ratchet quickly scanned her body, watching as the Allspark broke apart into molecular sizes and spread throughout her. He immediately called Prime on his personal com

"_**Optimus get to the medic wing as soon as possible, you know of the Allspark more than I do"**_

"_**On my way, the youngling?'**_

"_**Still erratic, the cube piece entered her body and has broken down. Slag it! My scans show the cube's energy fluctuating up and down."**_

Prime had left the meetings regarding Mission City and swept into the cybertronian sized room, his optics finding the human child being scanned by a hunched over Rachet as the medic muttered curses under his breath.

"What in the pit-spawned-rusted-slag-"

"How did this happen?"

"Pit if I know! The Allspark spread throughout her body as soon as I came near her!" _And I do not have a clue on how to fix it. _

The Autobot leader wracked his processor to find the reasoning behind this sudden change. Deciding he was getting nowhere, he acted on his base feelings.

"Let me see her"

Optimus drew closer to the corner of the room where the balcony for human use and mech reach was. Rachet stepped aside, watching with full attention. As each step brought him closer, an energy from the matrix rose up in his chassis and spark, surprised and encouraged, he stepped closer, and as he did, the breathing of the youngling calmed. The room went silent as everyone watched as the Prime lifted his servo to hover over her body. Her vitals stabilized and Optimus withdrew his servo. Some of the humans let out relieved breaths while others still looked wary, looking at each other and wondering what the giant alien had just done. Optimus looked up to Rachet and saw the questioning and flabbergasted look plastered on his faceplates. He switched to talk on his com. line.

"_**I believe that the Matrix has calmed the energy of the Allspark, although I wonder why it would have gone inside the femme in the first place"**_ Prime brought his gaze back to the femme in question, his face non-relevant to the turmoil he felt flying through his processor. Rachet also switched his optics to his patient and watched as the humans continued to monitor her.

"_**There has always been rumors of the Allspark being sentient, maybe to have protected itself? It has already been mainly destroyed… and what of our future? The cube was our life giver! What do we do now that it is inside a fleshling youngling?"**_

Prime leveled his optics back to Rachet,

" _**Do not fall into despair old friend, other shards were located, their energy is not lost, we will find a way. We have not come this far just for everything to fail. Megatron has fallen and now we have to face the decepticons that are still loyal to their cause. But for now, let us just focus on the younglings recovery and hunting down the rest of the decepticons."**_

"_**... What of Jazz?"**_Rachets faceplates drew sharp, his optics narrowing, and continued,

" _**We cannot let the humans take his body, we already saw what they tried to do to Bumblebee."**_

"_**I fully agree, Jazz's body will stay with us, guarded, until a proper cybertronian burial can take place. There are still many things I need to work out with the humans. If you'll excuse me, I need to return to a meeting."**_

"_**Of course."**_

With that, Optimus turned and left, the humans watching the big mech leave, not used to the alien presence of the leader of the Autobots, or one of the arguably best medics in the universe. Rachet being able to take control of the situation only because of the cubes presence, otherwise the youngling would have been solely under the humans care, like the rest of the human casualties. Rachet continued to watch the femme, absentmindedly he asked one of the mingling human nurses,

"Do we know who she is now?"

They spluttered, having not expected the giant alien robot to address them. One of them, a younger female with her hair in a tight french braid gathered up her courage and stated " Yes, her name is Lanna Grace Darnell, she is nine years old… sir."

_She almost looks younger._

"And what of her creators?"

"Creators? Wha.. oh! you mean her.. well.. her parents were discovered in the front seats of their car, with heavy injuries, and they are now in intensive care in a Hospital."

With a noncommittal grunt, Rachet thanked the nurse and turned to leave the room and see to his other patients. _They are lucky to be alive._ Checking on Bumblebee first, who was still in forced stasis lock, and then scheduling the rest of the autobots to a mandatory check up to make sure the injuries he had already worked on were healing fine, or so that the autobots that didn't check in with him already were not neglecting anything. Trust those fraggers to ignore a small injury that would turn into something serious over time. As he finished making his rounds he came back to Lanna, looking at her now that he had the time, or the illusion of time. She was a cute little thing, even to his kind,with long red-blond wavy hair. She was being cleaned up by one of the nurses now, who was hyper aware of the large metal being standing behind her, but she kept at her job, wiping away the last of the grime and blood. As the nurse stepped away and left the mech and child alone together. Rachet looked some more, did one more scan, and then pivoted and left to another part of the wing were Jazz's body lay.

( well there is the first chapter of my first ever story, sorry if I have made any annoying mistakes, feel free to point them out and I will fix them best I can. ) ( Thank you for the reviews! Now that some certain things were pointed out, it was easy to, or at least to try and fix thanks to caramelkitkat, The Writer Akayla, 2211Nighthawk, Parachute54,and Dragon of Yin and Yang for your encouragement and pointers, as well as for being my first reviewers ever!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

In the early hours of the morning, Lanna begun to wake up in the corner of the still and large room, the only light was the one around her bed, accompanied by the whirling and beeping of the machines monitoring her. Her mind grasped at consciousness before she was even aware of it, darkness fed into light, and light fed into confusion. The grasp of memory eluded her and she began to open her eyes. Squinting, Lanna observed her surroundings only to be met with more confusion. She tilted her head, getting a better look of the room. Alone. Looking past the rails of the balcony, she barely saw through the darkness the corners and enormous door. Moving her hand to brush away a stray lock of hair out of her face, she stopped when she felt the presence of the cast. Not moving her arm, but menervoring the rest of her body to see, she stilled. Like a switch inside her head, memories began to flood into her head. Hurt, scared, confused, she put together the events. Her parents! She never saw them after the car was crushed! Frantic, worried and starting to feel terrified, as nearby the machines started to fasten, She heard the click of a door and the steps of several people. As she was about to call out to her parents, for someone! She felt… something. She felt like something was with her. Not with her in the room but with _her_. A large and warm feeling of _something_ filled her mind.. and her heart. Before she could further react to anything she felt herself being pulled into the safe presence. Not even realising her anxiety and worry ebb away, the familiar sound of her father playing the piano permeated her mind. Lanna appeared to be falling back asleep, the machines quieted down, the nurses that had come to check on her did their checking and then left. The second the door closed, pulses of energy were pushed and pulled back and forth of Lanna's body,the metal of the bed and the balcony began to shift and sway from the pulses. The machines detected no anomaly, carrying on the pulse of a little girl sleeping. The changes were set in place and continued swifty before they could be reversed and the course of a small life was put onto an alien and uneven path.

Ratchet stomped out of the room were Jazz's slightly repaired body lay, his mood seemingly unapproachable. Dipping his servos in cleaning solution and wiping them off on a towel from his hip subspace, he glanced towards the cybertronian sized door where Ironhide stood watching. Sub-spacing the towel, he grumbled at the black weapons specialist, and made his way to collected tools from his still unpacked pile of supplies. Ironhide didn't have to guess that Rachet wanted him to sit on the berth, he was there for his checkup after all. Ironhide watched with stern face as Ratchet sorted through his tools.

"Have you been fixing his body?"

Pausing his work he answered,

"...yes. He deserves a proper burial."Venting air through his systems, he continued,

"And until that can happen I want him to be in respectable form."

Standing up, Ratchet carried his tools to the table beside the berth. Shifting out his scanner, he set about checking Ironhide's entire frame, paying attention to his bad elbow. Grabbing some of his tools, he started to do some small recovery work on joints and cables. Ironhide winced as Ratchet pulled on cables in his elbow, loosening them out. Gruffly Ironhide asked,

"How are the repairs?"

"Right now, badly. There is much… much to do. Multiple fractures throughout his frame, cables snapped, ripped armour, not even mentioning the fact that he is torn in half! Just what was he thinking taking on Megatron!" The look on Ratchets face almost looked betrayed.

Ironhide bristled and said with convection,

"Even as we are looking at what could be the end of the war, we lost one our best. I heard from Lennox and Robert that Jazz had been protecting the humans from Megatron,"

He looked into Ratchet's optics and continued

"he had died helping others Rachet, not challenging Megatron for his own pride, or trying to show off."

Sadness overcome Ratchet's optics as he said

"A offline truly befitting Jazz's spark."

Ironhide let his own sorrow show and solemnly said,

"Yes."

Optimus left the meeting feeling slightly amused. These humans! So similar to cybertronians, and yet so different. The range of personalities are diverse as any cybertronian block party, thats for sure. Although he was slightly put off by the aptitude by some of them, especially this Theodore Galloway man, who put in his opinion on just about everything they had discussed, effectively dragging on the meeting until he was sure he saw at least two humans sigh each time Galloway would open his mouth. He briskly walked out of the hangar, setting course to the medic bay.

As he neared Bumblebee's room in the med bay, he picked up the sound of a heavy beat drifting through the door. As he got nearer, he heard the shrill singing of a teenage male…

"I don't want a place to stay~

Get your boody on the floor tonight, make my day

Make my day!

Make my, make my, make

Make my day"

Optimus came to the door and looked through the small window that shared a _very _interesting view. Bumblebee, dancing as best as he could without getting off the berth, or moving his newly reattached legs, with Sam nearby, red faced with a collection of limbs flailing, jumping _almost _to the beat, and singing like a preteen girl.

" Pump up the jam, pump it up

While your feet are stompin'

And the jam is pumpin-'"

As Sam hopped around in a circle, he found a _very tall _and _very amused_ Optimus Prime looking in one their little dance party. Finding his newly discovered instincts as a goldfish, it was all Sam could to do stand there and gasp, with his eyes popped out like tennis balls. Optimus was almost alarmed on how fast Sam's face changed color. Bumblebee, having just noticed the energy in the room transformed, looked over his shoulder at Prime. His optics twinkling with a smile, he waved.

And Optimus waved right back.

Lanna felt warm, protected, and loved as she happily listened to her father's favorite songs to play on the piano. After a good long while she started feeling more and more self aware though, having never been to, or heard of a places filled with fuzzy feel goods. All at once, it felt as though she woke up, and she earnestly looked around, looking for something that she would recognise She yet again began to remember what had happened to her. Fear and worry rose up within her gut, and she cleared her throat before she timidly, almost whispered,

"Mom? … D-dad?"

When nothing but endless fuzzy feel goods answered her, she began to panic and this time much louder,

"Mom! Dad! … Allie?!... HELLO?"

Before a full on panic attack could begin, Lanna gasped as the large and powerful presence once again made itself known. Immediately she felt safe and warm again. Just when she was about to ask what was happening, she _knew._ Without seeing, or hearing or even physically feeling, she knew that everything would be okay, and this was all in the realm of dreams. She would wake up to change though, and after tentatively asking _what _change, she received no answer. Lanna was then pulled into a real, deep, sleep, where she would stay until the time came for her to wake up.

Frozen to the spot, Ratchet had to do several system checks to be sure of himself that he was not glitching. Before his optics, the room before him pulsed with energy and twisted metal. The energy pulsed out of the younglings body like blue lightning, shifting the metals around her. Some of the metal was left untouched, while others were being pulled into her body. Ratchet could already see where the metal replaced flesh. Ratchet could deal with horrible injuries and maimed frames, but this defied almost everything that he were spilling around in total freak out mode, seeing how nothing had prepared them for this. Optimus burst into the room, having being summoned not long after Ratchet, shock and wonderment plastered on his faceplates. Optimus's presence knocked Ratchet out of his daze and he rushed forward, the red and white mech shouting out orders,

"All humans- Leave! I do not know how this energy will affect you!"

Not being the ones that need to hear things twice, they all left the room as fast as they could, closing the door behind them. Pulling all of his medical knowledge together and running scenarios through his processor, Ratchet began to stretch out his servos out to Lanna, being blocked by twisted metal, he almost got near enough to pick her up before he was shocked by the Allspark's energy. Cursing and drawing his servo back quickly, he shook it off and was about to try again when a large hand of a leader clamped down on his shoulder. Rachet snapped his head around and was about to make a biting protest before he saw the look on his Prime's face. Optimus looked as though he was listening, his face concentrated but calm as he continued to look down at Lanna. After a few astro-seconds that felt like breems, he spoke, slow and steady,

"What has been set in motion cannot be stopped, not without severely hurting or possibly killing the youngling. The only action that we can take is to help the… process."

Optimus slowly shuttered his optics and cycled his vents before he continued,

"It is the Matrix that leads me to this conclusion, as the femme youngling continues her… change, our best course would to supply her with better… materials."

Rachet's face remained hardened, worry playing as an underlying feature.

"Materials?! ...Wha..Frag!- What exactly is happening to her?"

Prime's brows drew together as he answered,

"That, I do not know. But the Matrix gives me confidence that everything will be alright."

Ratchet paused, thought, and drew himself up into a proper position. Setting himself, he said with conviction and loyalty,

" I have not served in this war and followed your lead on an unstable bias, the Matrix of leadership speaks truth. What can be done for this femme will be done, I promise you that."

Leveling his gaze back to Ratchet, Optimus said,

"Thank you, old friend."

( I found a pretty silly mistake, I had been spelling Ratchet's name wrong! I hope its not awful that I leave the first chapter like that, but oh well.( Thank you for the reviews! Now that some certain things were pointed out, it was easy to, or at least to try, and fix thanks to caramelkitkat, The Writer Akayla, 2211Nighthawk, Parachute54,and Dragon of Yin and Yang for your encouragement and pointers, as well as for being my first reviewers ever! )

Also the Song is "Pump up the Jam" by Technotronic. It was one of my favorite songs to listen in the car as a kid, but I'm pretty sure it drove my mom insane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Waiting. Not really anyone's strong point in this situation, but at the time, there was not much else to do. Everything else had already been settled, the plans set forth and now awaiting for the kick off. Not that that there wasn't always other procedures and discussions to take place, but a strong sense of anticipation hung over the military station, the Autobots almost excitedly prepared for a younglings presence, the first since Bumblebee. What would she be like? How much of her human side will remain, would she even remember her small time as an organic? Although they kept sober,knowing she would never see her creators again because in a way she was an orphan, born in an ongoing war. Ratchet keep a keen and watchful optic on her and indeed she was "supplied" with materials. The precious metals of cybertron were placed by Lanna, and with these the energies had no problem greedily drawing in all of them. Only Ratchet and Optimus were allowed to see her the occasional human making the exception.

Lanna was already pronounced dead by human standards. Charles Darnell played the delicate and sweet song he had composed when his little Lanna was born, at her funeral. Starting off strong his long and powerful fingers begged the piano keys to bring across his message. His love and passion pushed Charles through the first minutes of his last goodbye, as the end came he shook and cried having never believed that he would outlive any of his children. He finished without a single mistake, Lanna's song was perfect and sweet just as she had been. Debbie Darnell sat with her now only daughter in her arms as Allison shook and sobbed. Debbie watched her husband with dead and unseeing eyes as she watched Lanna take her first steps outside on the lawn of their old house in Nevada. Both parents were weak from their injuries having just barely left the hospital. The Darnells were forever left changed by the attack in mission city, as well as hundreds of other families. Lanna's name was to be put on the memorial along with the many others, erected in the middle of the torn up city. The whole world exploded at the news of giant mech aliens, countries had been demanding to talk with Optimus, who was able to talk with all and work out a hasty but carefully made treaty. More and more meetings dragged on by the insistence of Galloway, who made his point known that the Autobots were not to be given "free rent". Already he had demanded for full use of their technology and biology, after all were they not the ones responsible for altering the life of a human child to be forever estranged by her own species? Optimus immediately denied him full access, stating that cybertronian technology would be given only when needed, and developed and manly designed by human hands. Non-negotiable.

Optimus, Ironhide, and Bumblebee had all taken on the mission of human relations, forging bridges and creating friends. Bumblebee, with his charge, learned how human families functioned and was yelled at twice, bright yellow alien or not, to stop driving up on the lawn by a red faced Ron Witwicky. Judy on the other hand continually referred to him as her "little baby bee" and spoke in a sing song fashion to him and making Sam give him a wash when the slightest amount of dirt was to be seen. Not that Bumblebee minded that part, and neither did Sam really, although "Pump Up the Jam" was never to be brought up, Sam claiming that the medication he was treated with gave him _strange symptoms_. Ironhide fell easily into his friendship with Will Lennox and Robert Epps, supposedly being a hard working military male helped with that bonding. Optimus the respected Secretary of Defense, and vice versa, but the same could not be said for the now infamous Theodore Galloway. One of Epps favorite ways to describe having a meeting with Theodore was "taking a trip to the Gallows". A reference Optimus did not understand the first time it was said, but after researching Optimus found it to be an excellent way to describe his wariness of the _vexatious_ male. Ratchet couldn't give a slag about human relations, too concentrated on Lannas slow progress, and Jazz's reconstruction, to bother. Occasionally he would consult and learn from a human doctor, but from the time he came close enough to the World Wide Web to research, he had been learning about the human body and medicine. Perfecting his medic bay was also on the list of priorities, setting up real berths and creating spaces for human and cybertronian use, with personal rooms and surgical room and the such.

The call for mechs had already been answered, an incoming Prowl, Wheeljack, Seaspray, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe set to arrive three months from now. The last two brought the optic ridges of Ratchet to be delivered dangerously close to his optics and he couldn't stop the groan and sling of curses from leaking through his denta, taking one of his beloved wrenches in servo and bringing it to his chassis. None of the incoming mechs knew of what had happened to Jazz, communications were kept to a bare minimum since the threat of the rest of the decepticons, namely Soundwave, who could hack into practically anything, and without Blaster to help protect their lines of communication, no risks were taken. Jazz's body was virtually finished in the lines of repairs, his patched frame laying in a protected room secluded from prying eyes of the humans. His paint nanos faded away long ago, leaving the ashen blunt grey of his armour. Occasionally he would be visited by someone else than Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus and sometimes Bumblebee when he was at base, would sit quietly and reflect on the life of their best espionage agent.

Ratchet grew oddly attached to Lanna, as he checked on her every third joor, and slept in the room right next to hers. He watched as her red-blond wavy hair turned into impossibly thin energon cables, adorning her helm the way hair did. He saw pictures of her when she was younger, big grey blue eyes with gold rings around the irus, a condition called Central Heterochromia, Ratchet also learned of her family's heritage, and of her male creator's impressive talent. And although Ratchet would heavily monitor Lanna, he would never touch or do anything to try and stop or reverse the process, for fear of doing more harm than good. Lanna never twitched, never responded to any noises or the heavy footsteps of Optimus Prime, she just laid there, as her flesh turned to metal. Her new guardians feared for her, what if she wasn't there anymore? If she was being turned into a lifeless husk to be the vessel for the Allspark, would their actions of not taking action be justified?

Lanna's transformation was nearly complete, if not already finished. Her new frame was as a youngling just out of sparkling hood would have been, and she was about as tall as a human adult. She had little cybertronian aspects, her armour fitting her the same way her skin had. Her only color was white and the blue of her energon lines. The only place that her protoform could be seen was in her joints, and the miniscule overlaying of the plates on her torso promised the same flexibility as her human protoplasm. Ratchets anticipation grew exponentially as the last days of her reconstruction progressed, and had begun to hardly ever leave the room. He wanted to be there the astrosecond she would wake. He _knew _that it was only a matter of solar cycles before he would see her optics online.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Succeeding the four weeks of waiting, the Allsparks energy that had been continually pulsing stopped as suddenly as it had started. Ratchet was sifting through files on a datapad when he looked up after sensing a change in the torn apart room to see the ever peaceful Lanna still offline but finished. He silently set down the datapad and tentatively shifted closer, lifting his servo to Lanna and experimentally with the lightest of touches, tested for any shock. When none came he smiled. Picking her up, the large red and white Chief Medical Officer began to do his famous precise scanning of Lanna's entire frame, noting major differences and logging them for later. He carried her into a private patients room and set her down on the berth. Ratchet then informed Prime, Ironhide and Bumblebee, who was away had requested to be informed of Lanna's condition, of her new development and location. Prime then pinged him,

"Is she awake yet?" Ratchet could almost feel the anticipation rolling off the message, but steadily replied with a negative.

In his office Prime rumbled through his chassis, even the legendary leader was having a hard time with all of this waiting. He had often wondered on how the new youngling, on her personally and on the relationship between her and the Allspark. Glancing down at the datapad in his servo, he decided a visit wouldn't be unprecedented. Drawing himself from the cybertronian sized chair provided by their allies, he exited his large office and directed himself toward a separate hangar where the med bay was fixated. On his way he sent an email to Lennox telling him of Lanna's advancement. Outside the hangar, Optimus found a edgy Ironhide stepping inside. Following him inside, and then into the med bay, Optimus noted Ironhide's impatient face and posture. Strolling through the door like no one's business, Ironhide directed his rumbled question to the bent over form of Ratchet,

"When is the little spark onlin'en?

" I suppose when she _feels like it _ Ironhide." was the terse reply. No one just waltzes into Ratchet's bay when he is working. Which was then followed by a great rumbling of engines from a black mech that was never known for his patience.

" Well I _suppose _that you can _make_ her feel like it. I'm done with all this lagg'en wait'n"

"Well you can stick your slagging attitude up your afterburner you-"

Cutting in before he was forced to watch another battle of insults Optimus inquired,

"Have you checked her processor?'

Checking her processor would be able to tell them whether or not Lanna was _there._

"No," short and bluntly he continued, " I wanted to wait just a while longer before something so invasive had to take place."

"Understandably."

"You know Optimus, I have been thinking, perhaps Lanna should have a set guardian." Ratchet said as he looked over his scans yet again.

Optimus's optics shuttered as he asked,

"Are you perchance volunteering?"

Ratchet was still looking down when he answered,

"Yes."

"Then I think that you would be a fine candidate."

Ironhide, who had been staring at Lanna then intersected,

"She doesn't look… authentic."

And he was right, she was too smooth, too delicate for cybertronian standards. Even the energon cables that reached down her back freely were alien to them. Lanna's face was smooth, practically invisible plating dictated her relaxed face. Her offactory protrusion was missing though, leaving no sign of its once-presence. Her pure white covering, hardly passing as armour looked thin and breakable. Ratchet felt a surge of protectiveness as he spoke

"She looks fine! What did you expect, that her body would transform perfectly into cybertronian garden variety aspects?"

Ironhide backed up, lifting his servos in surrender,

"I did not mean in that way!" he then grumbled quietly, "shesh."

Optimus then cut in again,

"When are you going to, that is, if she does not online herself."

"The next solar cycle."

But they would not have to wait that long.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lanna did not even know how to wake up. What was once one of the most natural action in the known universe was now almost unattainable. She dove through systems and coding, looking for- wait what? Everything she knew about her own brain was now turned flipped over and horribly confusing. Two parts of her mind seemed to be fighting with the other, dominance and full control being the goal. She stayed like that, parts of her leading to natural and logical conclusions, while the other half blanched and blocked at the thought of any of this being natural. As she held her slim grip on her mind, she frantically grasped for the onlining function, finding it almost at a default protocol, and set about opening it as fast as she could.

As she onlined her systems from their "sleep" her optics onlined and small parts of her whirred and clicked. Her optic settings were off though, and she took in too much light, automatically fixing the problem Lanna focused on the large metal face to the side of her. The first thing that came to her processor was that it was _very large _metal face. She wanted to talk, but instead a very strange clicking and static sound was the only noise she could emit. As the two fighting side of her mind started to clash almost violently, systems sputtered and Lanna's optics began to waver. Warnings began to ping as her own protocols attacked themselves. She was caught in a horrible and spiralling out of control glitch. Almost immediately she felt a line of coding entering her processor through her wrist, along with a calm and strong presence directing the coding and setting the protocols back into place. Her frame stopped the shaking she was not even aware had started and her optics onlined back to the concerned face.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ratchet pivoted when he heard the sounds of Lanna onlining in the now Optimus and Ironhide-less room, and rapidly made his way to stand on the side of her berth. He completely stilled when her optics onlined and he had a perfect view of stormy blue optics with gold inlining as they corrected themselves to the brightness of the lights above her. He was about to talk when he heard her vocal processor emit a pathetic plaintive cry. In less than an astrosecond her frame commenced to shake, her optics fading and brightening, and the static wail grew in decibels. A serious glitch was tearing throughout her processor, he realized, and with no other option her opened up her wrist port and fed his own wiring, bypassing her built in firewalls with medical coding. As he quite literally entered her processor Ratchet quickly went to work setting her systems right. As he dove through her coding, he found the source of the problem from her memory files. The way a human mind and a cybertronian processor worked were similar, but the way Lanna was thrown into a new way of _being, _with no warning or teaching of how the other worked threw her into complete breakdown. As everything was set right he knew that she knew that he was there and as her optics functioned properly again, he looked back into them. Staying how he was in her mind, sending her reassurance that he would do her no harm, he communicated in a way that few without bonds do.

_**Hello there Lanna. **_

Surprise rippled through her and she tentatively responded

_**Hello… who are you?**_

_**I am Ratchet. **_

_**What are you?**_

_**I am … **_Ratchet grasped at terms that would be easier for her to understand.

_**I am to some extent a robot, but we call ourselves mechs or femmes. I am not like your type of robot, I feel the same and have my own life, so to speak. We come from a planet called Cybertron. **_

_**We?**_

_**Yes there are more, you will meet them later. **_

Lanna mulled over the new information.

_**And how do you know my name?**_

_**I have been monitoring you, you have been hurt, I am a Doctor. **_

_**I feel really strange. Whats wrong with me?**_ Ratchet felt the confusion and fear that Lanna was feeling, and once again he saw her systems fight against itself, quickly he showed her how to deal with her feelings, how to sort and work through them. He did his best to explain things in a way that would not further confuse or scare her, sending more support to her via the link.

_**You were hurt when that piece of metal pierced your shoulder, do you remember that?**_

_**yeah. **_

_**That piece of metal came from the Allspark, a very powerful cube that came from my planet. The Allspark is what gives us our… babies, so it creates new life. It was destroyed when it was used to offline a bad robot. That shard still had a large amount of energy when it got into you, and that changed you. **_

_**Changed me how?**_

_**would you like to see?**_

_**yeah. **_

Ratchet then let Lanna see through his optics as he looked down at her. Mentally Lanna gasped as she saw herself

_**Thats really me?**_

Yet again strong and powerful emotions threatened to fight against her, but this time she acted and sorted through them herself, abet taking more time than it should have, but Ratchet felt a little proud of her accomplishment.

_**So I'm a robot? Is that why my head is hurting?**_

_**Yes and yes. But you are doing very well and you're being very brave.**_ Pausing for a half a second, he continued,

_**Would you like to try talking now?**_

_**Talking? I am tal- oh wait! yeah! **_ Lanna felt sheepish over her mistake.

_**Alright. I am going to talk to you in my body too, that means I'm going to have to leave. **_

Lanna felt a little scared to be "left alone" but she answered,

_**oh ok. **_

Before he "left" though he showed her how to use her vocal processor and told her to let the system run without over thinking about it. As he took back the link, he also sent a ping Prime and Ironhide, and told them to wait outside the door. As Ratchet withdrew to give Lanna some more room as she moved to sit up he looked into huge awe-filled eyes. Spluttering a little before Lanna exclaimed,

"You're SO BIG!"

Smiling Ratchet looked down at himself and asked

"You think so? Well I suppose I have been picking up weight here and there.."

Lanna let out a hearty little girl giggle, and as she did Ratchets spark swelled. He could not remember the last time he heard a younging laugh…

"Not that kind of big! I mean, your.. your REALLY tall."

"Well if you think that I am tall you're going to be surprised when you see my friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes, would you like to meet them?"

Growing shy, Lanna fidgeted, but said with a small smile,

"… yeah."

"Alright, here they come.."

Ratchet swiftly sent a ping to Optimus and Ironhide that they could come in now, and with that they quickly and gently walked into the room. Lannas mouthpiece hung wide open as she looked at Optimus. Optimus spoke first,

"Hello Lanna, my name is Optimus Prime."

"Hi Optimus." Lanna said shyly, looking like she wanted to hide behind Ratchet, but didn't. Craning her neck Lanna asked quietly,

"Why are you so super tall?"  
Chuckling good naturally, Optimus spoke in his deep baritone voice,

"Well I suppose I was formed that way. Although I do know mechs that are much taller than me."

Ironhide didn't think that it possible that Lanna's mouthpiece could fall any longer.

"No way…" She practically whispered.

Ironhide stepped forward,

"Hello little spark, I'm Ironhide."

"Hi Ironhide." she said with a smile,

"What are those? Her small servos gestured towards the giant cannons on Ironhide's arms.

"These?.." He rolled shoulders and swelled with pride,

"These are my cannons." He said with a smile, letting the guns roll in place. Ratchet watched him warily, as Ironhide was known to go too far when "showing his cannons." But Ironhide controlled himself, while Lanna gathered her emotions to speak,

"Oh..They're pretty big, do you like ...cannons?

" You bet I like cannons! I am a weapon specialist ya know."

"Wow!" Lanna exclaimed, not really knowing what that meant. Ratchet barely held back a snicker, Ironhide shoot him a look, but turned to smile at Lanna. Lanna smiled right back at him, before her faceplates fell.

"Do you guys know where my mom and dad are?"

Ratchet glanced at Optimus. It was one of the negotiations that the humans would explain what her new future would bring. Optimus warly sent a text message to Will, figuring that it would be him to give the talk. Imagine his surprise and slight anger when Theodore Galloway walked through the human sized door with a ticked off Will stalking behind. Will caught his optics from behind Galloway and threw up his hands with an exasperated face. Galloway made a beeline to Lanna and gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Hello Lanna, I am Theodore Galloway, I basically run this place-" Both Will and Ironhide rolled their eye components. " and I am here to help you understand what is going to happen to you."

If Lanna was looked shy before, she positively was now, moving minutely closer to Ratchets arm.

"Hello Mr. Galloway. What is going to happen to me?" When she spoke the last part, a small ounce of fear seeped out of her voice and she had to remember to watch how she was feeling.

"Well as you know, now that you are no longer human-" Lanna flinched and every other being in the room bristled. "you are no longer counted as a member of our species.-" He continued with a matter of fact tone, probably not even realizing that this was the wrong way to talk to a scared child, " you will now be counted as as Autobot.-" Optimus cut in,

"No, she will not, Lanna will be counted as a neutral, and not be dragged any further into our.. problems." Galloway shoot Optimus a "sorry" look, and continued,

"That means you will stay here under the watch of the Autobots, you will not be able to leave" Ratchet, Ironhide, and Will now looked visibly worried and angry, while Optimus kept a level face controlling his emotions. Ratchet had also drawn slightly towards Lanna as she stuttered out, the tones of her voice dropping and rising,

"W-wwwwWhat abou-about my mom and d-daad?" Ratchet watched Lanna closely making sure he would be there the second she needed him if she did. Everyone besides Galloway looked alarmed at her reaction, and everyone else was frankly pissed at him for telling her in such a tactless way. Galloway pulled another slight off looking expression of compassion,

"Well I'm sorry Lanna but you will not be able to see your parents again." The whole room was silent as tempers were milliseconds away from boiling over and the spark of a child was broken. Lanna spoke up before anyone else could, almost cutting off Will, quietly and assured,

"Thats not right…" Then growing in fear and anger " I- I want to see my mom and dad! They're my mom and dad! I should see them…" Lanna then rapidly began to glitch her frame shaking as her voice cut out. Ratchet urgently laid Lanna down and fed the link in as Optimus stepped in front of them and coldly told Galloway,

"As you have so stated, we have full guardianship of Lanna now and I must now ask you to leave. Immediately." He almost barked the last word, and Galloway jumped, pivoted, and left without another word. Before he left the room, Ironhide left no time starting to cuss him out

"What kind of dim-sparked-fraggen-slagged-piece-of-"Will interrupted him,

"I am so sorry that happened, he was around me and pulled me to be the one to tell her, probably just to pull rank on me, this was my fault." he rubbed his neck and asked with full concern, "Is she ok? What happened to her?" Ratchet sent the information to Prime as he concentrated on Lanna, so Optimus spoke up saying,

"She has developed a glitch, Ratchet informs me that Lanna has been having a difficult time adjusting to her new processor considering our differences in processing information. Glitches are not common in our species, but not unheard of. It is not necessarily permanent and one of our best has a glitch, Prowl, who you will meet in three months time. I also do not believe that this is your fault that Galloway is a fool." He ended his explanation with a scowl.

Ratchet then pulled up from his hunched over position,

"She will be fine, she just needs to learn, and she is already making progress. Currently, she is in recharge. The stress on her processor will be lessened whilst in recharge, and fragmentation with help compartmentalise the systems and organize her processing."

Will strained his neck trying to get a look at Lanna, curious to see the turned little girl.

"May I see her?"

As an answer, Ironhide put his servo to the ground near Will, and let him clamber on. Keeping his servo steady, Ironhide lifted Will up to the berth to let him step off. Will approached Lanna who he discovered now was not so _little. _

"What a _big _little cutie!" He blurted out. Ratchet growled out,

"And what _is that _supposed to mean!?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(holy carp that was a long chapter. Yet again, thank you for reading, and your reviews, and feel free to point out mistakes, I would hate to be 15 chapters in and then find a stupid mistake in the first chapters :) This is the first time I have written any characters, so if you feel like I am butchering or OC'ing someones character, please tell me and I will do more research to get in right. Also, I am "using" the Ratchet from Transformers Prime frame and a bit of personality wise.) ( ok wow I just went over and fixed some mistakes. In the future I promise to look over the chapter before I put it online. I swear I think way faster then I can type, I mean I really am awful at typing)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Bumblebee speed along at a reasonable, almost legal speed, with Sam at the wheel pretending to drive. It was spring break and both beings were looking forward to the week spent with the rest of the Autobots. Switching between radios, Bee found his favorite songs that Sam would occasionally sing along to. Sam's voice was awful, but Bee liked him to sing along with him. Currently the song "Get lucky" by Daft Punk graced his speakers. Sam was tilting side to side, snapping his fingers amazingly with the beat. The music changed to "Bring Em Out" by T.I and Sam laughed and exclaimed "Yes!" and then proceeded with the most white boy rendition of the song anyone had ever seen. Bumblebee playfully swerved along the road, glad that Sam was getting into it. The mood continued until they reached the large military base, not large for the comfort of humans, in fact there was not many humans compared to how much the base could acceptably hold, but for their titan sized friends. Bumblebee smoothly drove to the main Autobot hanger that held their rec. room, Optimus's office, and a large meeting room. The other two hangars held their personal berthrooms, with extra to spare and the Medic Bay that Ratchet barely moved from. Not all of the space in the Autobot hangars were purely cybertronian, much of the area was still human sized, but it worked for the small Earth team.

Sam climbed out of Bumblebee, and grabbed his duffel bag from Bee's backseat and slung it across his shoulders. Turning away as Bee transformed, Sam spotted and heard the heavy pedes of Optimus rounding a corner. Optimus made eye/optic contact with Sam,

"Greetings Sam, Bumblebee."

"Hey Optimus!" Sam returned the greeting happily. Bumblebee whirred and clicked cheerfully, saluting his Prime. Selecting the appropriate audio clip, Bee asked in the voice of a Father,

"Where's the little tyke?"

Smiling Optimus spoke, gesturing to the Med Bay,

" With Ratchet. I'll warn him of your presence."

"Sweet! Thanks Optimus!" Sam started to jog to the Med Bay, Bee on the other hand saluted Optimus before he turned to follow, catching up quickly and picking Sam up and making it to the bay in record speed. Opening the door with one hand, Bumblebee brought himself and Sam into the main room of the hanger. They were meet with the sight on Ratchet sitting down with a datapad in hand, with Lanna fast in recharge in the crook of his elbow, her optics covered by the very humanistic look of the cybertronian equivalent of eyelids. Whatever they were going to say died on there lips as Bee and Sam tiptoed to an grumbly looking Ratchet. Sam whispered in low tones,

"She's so big." Just as Bee interjected with a little girls swoon,

"-soo Tiiiiny-"

Sams faced pulled into confusion as he looked up at Bumblebee from his perch on Bee's servo. Ratchet answered for Bee as he set down his datapad saying what he had explained to Lennox about a week ago when Lanna had woken up,

"Lanna is quite small compared to how developed she is mentally, she looks to be, in our terms, just out of sparkling hood when she was getting to be just preteens in your race. From what I have been able to interact with her, I deem her to be older from what her frame is showing. It is difficult to tell for sure though, because she is often in recharge."

Sam was set on the edge of the table, the teen was currently peering at Lanna through his dark eyelashes.

" Is that normal for you guys?

"No, but in her case it is healthy, she often glitches and to be in recharge helps her processor organize itself. She is making progress, but it is difficult for her even with my supervision."

"Ah." Sam said slightly understanding.

Bumblebee hovered over Ratchet's shoulder, looking at the first youngling he had ever seen without the help of holograms or snapped pictures. Ratchet knew how special this was for Bumblebee, so he offered,

"Would you like to hold her? She does not wake easily."

Bee did the cybertronian version of hurriedly nodding as his optics brightened up and flashed. Ratchet transferred Lanna to his servo and then Bumblebee's own elbow as Bumblebee felt coding he never knew he had rise to the surface, guiding him on how to hold the youngling properly. Bubbling up from his vocal processor Bee emitted a series of coos and clicks as his finger petted the tiny energon cables on Lanna's helm. Sam was watching with his eyebrows quirked,

"Jeez Bee, never knew you were a girl."

Bumblebee's optic ridges narrowed and he waved his servo to Sam, effectively saying "bugger off". His attention was brought back to Lanna as he continued to inspect her. She didn't quite look right as far as he knew, but she was undeniably adorable. His optics found Ratchets and he faceplates basically screamed " can I keep her?" Ratchet snorted, ( hanging around with humans will teach you new ways to show your feelings) stood up and moved to the large computer screen on the other side of the room and while he was walking said,

"Just keep her in the Med Bay"

Bumblebee took over the now vacant seat. Sam picked up his duffel bag and looked for a place where he could get off the table without breaking limbs. Finding none, he turned to Bee,

"Hey Moma Bee, could you lend a helping hand?"

Sending Sam a "really?" look, Bumblebee reached out with his free servo to Sam and maneuvered him off the table to the floor.

"I'm going to go and put my stuff in our room, and get some food. Maybe hang out with Epps and Will. Have fun."

BumbleBee whirled a goodbye and settled down, in absolutely no rush to move from his position.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two hours later, Lanna's systems began to online. Slightly startled, Bumblebee looked around for Ratchet, who was still on the other side of the room, downloading files on his datapad. Ratchet turned around to watch, but otherwise did nothing. Bumblebee sent a hasty message to Sam to tell him that Lanna was waking up. Looking back down to Lanna, Bumblebee watched with anticipation as the "eyelids" lifted off of her optics that were slowly filling with color. Lanna was used to waking up in Ratchets arms, but not to a bright yellow mech with joyful looking optics.

"uh… Hello-?"

Bumblebee waved his fingers at her. Shyly Lanna waved back from her position. Ratchet spoke from across the room, not wanting Lanna to experience anxiety,

"This is Bumblebee I told you about."

"Oh! Ratchet said that your voice is hurt and that hes gonna fix it soon."

Nodding the human way Bumblebee set her on the table. Lanna was unstable on her legs and wobbled, so Bee kept his servo up to help support her until she righted herself. Using a video clip, Bee spoke to her in a elegant mans voice, dipping his helm.

"It is very nice to meet you."

Raising her servos to her mouth, Lanna giggled.

"Nice to meet you too!" then her optics widened and she looked up and down his frame asking,

" What do you turn into?"

Bumblebee stood up and away from the chair, gestured his servo for " wait here" and commenced his transformation. Lanna fell down to her knees at the edge of the table as she watched BumbleBee fold down into the beautiful and sleek camaro with black racing stripes. When finished he revved his engine and played a self appreciative " Oooh yeah-" Just as Sam, Will and Epps all walked in Lanna cried out,

"Your so pretty!"

Will and Sam snickered as Epps teased Bumblebee,

"Yeah Bee's the prettiest out of all of the Autobots. I thinks its his adorable yellow paint, or his bright blue baby eyes." Bumblebee took it all in stride, and as he shifted to his bipedal mode he adopted a meek look, rubbing the back of his arm. Choosing from his lengthy amount of clips he found just the right one,

"Awww shucks, stop it… but you really don't have to."

The trio of males laughed and Bumblebee offered his servo to Lanna. Accepting she grabbed onto Bee's thumb as he leveled her to the floor, she then stepped off in front of the guys.

"Hi Will." Lanna said tentatively, aware of two new presences.

"Hi Lanna, I want you to meet my friend and coworker, Robert Epps, and Sam Witwicky, who is a friend of Bee's." Robert spoke up first,

"You can just call me Epps if ya want though."

"Okay." Sam moved up closer, Will and Epps both flashed a work of worry, they didn't want Lanna to get scared, but Sam just moved to her side to face them and asked,

"Hey, who's taller?" Lanna just smiled as she made sure she was at her full height, even tilting her chin up with her optics strained on Sam, trying to size him up as well. Sam was even tilting his weight to his toes, which was quickly righted by both Will and Epps.

"Oh Lanna is definitely taller. Probably by three inches." Said an amused looking Will.

"Aw man! Im beat by a nine year old!" Sam said with an almost fake look of disappointment. Bumblebee then cut in playing a song clip,

"-just a little shorta~" Bee then bent down and patted Sam on the head with a finger, that was weakly swatted away. Ratchet then put his two cents in,

"Do not fear Sam, your height is average for a male your age." Sam was actually happy to hear that, he had been worrying about his height whenever he had stood close to the tall and skinny Mikaela, who would be definitely be taller when she had on her high heels.

"Oh sweet, thanks Ratchet."

"Sure" Ratchet then meandered over and picked Lanna up, settling her on his servo and holding her to his chassis. Lanna was only surprised at first, but she had learned this past week to trust Ratchet with everything so she didn't protest. Ratchet then turned around and promptly started to leave. The left behind pack watched with slightly confused faces just as Lanna strained her body to be seen above Ratchets shoulder, waving while she said,

"Bye guys, see you later!" A chorus of "see you laters" and "goodbyes" followed her as the door closed behind them. Perturbed, Sam turned to Bee,

"Why did he do that?" Bumblebee's large shoulders rolled up and down, his door wings following suit. Will guessed,

"Protection? Maybe he didn't want to wait around before anything made her glitch." Sam and Epps then turned to each other with perplexed expressions and Sam asked,

"What kind of glitch?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ratchet and Lanna walked in compatible silence as Ratchet brought her to a smaller area. Lanna rested her helm on Ratchet's shoulder as he pushed the keys on the doors side, allowing them through. As Lanna was set down on the single berth she spoke up,

"I like Sam, he's funny."

Quirking his brow ridge as he shifted out his scanner Ratchet commenced his testing saying,

"You think so?"

"Yep! I think its funny that I'm taller than him too." Smiling, Lanna watched the scanners rays pass over her frame, laughing as they tingled a bit. Settling down, she waited until her guardian was finished. Lanna began to think how weird it was that she was taller than Sam, even though it was still pretty cool, her processor got caught on the fact that it was not _normal. _As the many that had begun before, her glitch arched out of control and Lanna's terror of not being able to control what was happening to her compounded the effect. And the same way he had reacted many times before, Ratchet dove into action. He brought Lanna into his arms and fed the link into her wrist port. As Lanna's convulsions slowed down, she looked up into Ratchets optics with her own leaking ones and whimpered,

"Can I at least _talk _with mom and dad?"

Ratchets spark sank as he yet again had to deny the younglings only request. Lanna cried as she asked,

"Can I listen to Daddy play the piano then?" Ratchet though that over, did the father have recordings of his music that he sold? Just as he was about to tell Lanna that he would get it for her, Lanna pleaded afraid that Ratchet would say no,

"Please? He put some on youtube…" Ratchet then hurriedly searched for the right and almost immediately the song of the piano drifted through his speakers. From his still linked in link, Ratchet showed the video to the youngling as well, taking comfort as he saw and felt her begin to calm. Nocturne in D flat Major Opt.27 was the first to be watched that day, and it certainly was not the last.

Lanna was swept into recharge as the minutes passed, and Ratchet's decision solidified. He then opened up a com link with Optimus to tell him his plans.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ratchet was, in what felt like the first time in eons, scared. He had laid down Lanna on the berth hours ago, and now he was thinking about the different ways she might react. Starting out ways that he would begin, stopping, backtracking and beginning again, he must have looked like he had a glitch himself with all of the faces and gestures he was silently making. Not second guessing himself though, he wanted this to be done, and he would poke and prod at Lanna until he was sure that she truly knew what he was about to offer up.

Optimus was at first very surprised, but as Ratchet went along with his reasoning, he gave him his blessing and even mused to him a little at the end,

"It is probably best that you get her before anyone else. I don't wish to be there when that war starts." His only reply to that was an amused grunt.

The soft sound of systems onlining broke the C.M.O. out of his thoughts and he went to sit down next to the berth, and hopefully, his future adopted creation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

(heh sorry about that chapter ending, don't sacrifice me to unicron please :)

Sorry if it takes me too long to update, i am a horribly slow typer and I work 50+ hours a week at two jobs, but I am taking this seriously, and I know how it is to wait for updates. Thanks again for the reviews, I pay attention to what is written and take it into account. Don't worry about Galloway, Colitas, it was never my intention to make him into the forever bad guy human. :) Thanks again to 2211Nighthawk for your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Did you have a restful recharge Lanna?" Lanna nodded, her optics might have told another story though, her fingers picked at the dried lubricant that had slightly crusted around them. Ratchet took out a towel from his subspace and gently wiped it off for her.

"Thanks Ratchet." Placing the towel back, he looked Lanna clear in the optics as he spoke,

"I have something very important to discuss with you." Feeling the slight pressure in the room, Lanna scooted around,

"Ah, ok." From where Ratchet was sitting, he cupped his servo around Lanna in a supportive sheild as he began,

"I know that you have been wanting to see your parents very badly. And I am very sorry that you are not able to see them and I know that you miss and need them very much. Many things have changed now that you have a cybertronian body, and to protect you and your parents the decision was made that you couldn't see each other. But that doesn't mean that you will be left alone without parental guidance." Lanna had her full attention on Ratchet as he spoke evenly, her weight rested on his servo. Solemnly she asked,

"Who?"

"Who would be your parent? Before I tell you let me make something very clear, we are not trying to replace your parents, your human parents will always be your parents, but it is clear that you need someone to be there for you always." Ratchet did not want to tell Lanna that she would outlive her family by eons, he felt like she was currently to sensitive to such difficult information. " You need a cybertronian, to be your adopted creator to create a bond with." Lanna interrupted with a wavered voice,

"Bond?"

"Yes, a bond is a union between sparks, which is is similar to a human soul. A bond between creator and creation is like a relationship between a parent and child."

Soo… not like my dad but a different kind of dad?"

"In essence." Lanna thought it over in her head, she wasn't sure if she wanted another dad or mom or creator. Even though Ratchet had said that they weren't replacing her parents, Lanna couldn't help but feel like that would be… leaving watched her and did not interrupt her thinking, but couldn't help but feel a little afraid himself as she thought it over. Again she was curious on who would be her new parent.

"But who?"

"Lanna I would be honored, if… if you would allow me to become your adoptive creator. I do not have any creations myself, but I feel very drawn… to becoming your creator." Ratchet did not know what else to say, he just watched with fear of rejection blossoming in his spark as he watched the surprise and thoughtful emotions appear on Lanna's face.

"You want me to be your… cybartroin daughter?" Ratchet found a small amount of humor of her slaughter of the unfamiliar word.

"Yes. But only if you want to be Lanna, you should feel no pressure to do this." Lanna looked down into her lap and played with her hands as she thought further. Ratchet waited, proving to everyone that he saves up his patience for when it is truly needed. Lanna's optics yet again began to leak, and she raised her helm,

"Should I call you dad?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ratchet felt a rush of relief as he picked Lanna up and held her to his spark. Inside he admonished himself for being so mushy gushy, but really, he did not give a pit.

"If you wish, you may call Otac or Ota. I feel that it is more respectful to your father is I do not share his name." Inside Ratchet was singing _success! _ He tilted his helm so he could see her face,

"Should we go tell Optimus?" Lanna had her helm buried into Ratchets chassis, so he felt it when she nodded.

"Hey do not get shy now, you have already meet Optimus before." Ratchet couldn't help about the happiness flooding his spark as he strode out of the room, then bay, then hangar, heading towards the Autobot leader's office. Lanna kept close to him, but peered out, she had never been outside the hangar before! Lanna also felt happy and wanted as Ratchet's servo engulfed her. Her thoughts kept passing to her mom and dad though, and she hoped that they wouldn't be angry about her decision. Deep down she felt like this was right, that this is what she should do. She still didn't fully understand what the bonds Ratchet was talking about really were but she would find out soon enough. They drew nearer to Optimus office, Lanna felt calm as they saw Optimus sitting down at his enormous desk. Lanna did consciously notice this, but every time Optimus was near she felt calmer. Now Lanna didn't notice this but Optimus felt content when he saw Lanna. Of course, all the Autobots were happy to see a youngling in their midst again, but it was not the same feeling with Optimus. Not anything bad, just more. Getting to know Lanna was problematic, since she never left the watchful company of Ratchet and small things would set off her glitch, Ironhide was actually wary about seeing her, not wanting to cause any issues. The humans were a different story, most wondered about her and speculated, but the only ones that actually had seen her so far were Will, Epps, Galloway, and Sam. Lanna was a mystery to all of them, to the Autobots a welcomed mystery, but to the humans her situation was slightly feared. How could the aliens have done this? They knew that it was a complete accident, but they were still freaked about how many things the new race _could do._

Optimus raised himself from behind his desk to stand by Ratchet.

"I heard that you just made a very important decision Lanna."Lanna now from the perch on Ratchet's shoulder, his servo resting on her legs to hold her there, hummed an affirmative. Even from her new height of Ratchet, Lanna found herself still being loomed over by the impressive and mighty bulk of the deep voiced leader.

"Well I want you to feel secure in your decision, and that I fully believe that Ratchet becoming your creator will do well," Then looking to Ratchet, "for both of you." To which Ratchet gave the smallest of "harrumphs" but nodding.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ratchet had decided it was for the best to wait a day until he proceeded with bonding with his adopted creation. For the hours that passed he and Lanna had talked, further explaining on what bonding was and how it happens. He also taught her more about her glitch and how to prevent it from happening. Lanna stayed put the entire time, listening carefully and asking frequent questions when she did not understand. Some questions went a little off topic though like "wait how old are you?" When she received that answer her optics popped out of her faceplates.

"Wow. Your super old." Ratchets optics slightly narrowed as he said,

"I'm not a rust bucket yet, youngling. You are going to have to wait a looong time until that happens." Lanna ducked her helm apologetically, having not meant to offend, her optics still on Ratchets as she thought, _Still old._

00000000000000000000000000

The next night it was time. Ratchet had brought Lanna out and away from the base, with watchful Optimus and Ironhide lingering a whiles away, protecting but giving the needed privacy. Lanna sat on one of Ratchets legs, leaning on his abdomen, her energon slightly glowing, as he showed her where cybertron was, although they could not see it. The grassy hill they sat on had no trees, that being reserved for the flatland nearby. Ratchet couldn't help the feeling that he was getting a second chance. Between aiming to become one of the best Medics on cybertron, his time as a senator, and the war he had found that the chances of him having a creation had slipped away. He knew much about caring for younglings, but not _having _one, especially one that had just come so recently into his life. Moving his helm away from the stars, he looked down to Lanna, gauging.

"Are you ready?" Lanna creened her helm to meet his glowing optics and slowly nodded. Offering his servo, which Lanna grabbed onto, Ratchet lifted her to his chassis where his plates were shifting away to make room for Lanna right by his spark. Lanna looked at Ratchet hesitantly, and he nodded encouragingly. Steeling herself she carefully climbed out of Ratchets servo to his chassis, and tucked herself into the small area where she would be right next to his spark, which thrummed quietly. As the plates once again closed, Lanna abandoned the closing outside view in favor for the bright white blue spark that wisped and hummed. Ratchet controlled the shivers that threatened to shake him, not used at all to the new feeling. Ironhide and Optimus watched from a distance, Optimus with great curiosity. Ironhide on the other side watched but only saw the moments when he bonded with his first creation. Femmes automatically bond with their creations, being the first nurturer, mechs had to wait until the sparklings left the femme to initiate their bonds. Ironhide felt a pang of longing for his Chroma and creations, so far away from the reaches of the war.

Lanna offlined her optics as she felt the pull of Ratchets spark on her own. Ratchet had told her exactly what was going to happen and what she would feel so she wasn't afraid, if anything just insanely curious and a little nervous. As Ratchets spark gently guided hers out, Lanna had little time for thought. It felt as though her spark was side to side with Ratchets, small minute lines of being connected with her own as she saw what Ratchet _was._ Tuff, gruff, (old) cranky and short tempered at best, but a spark of gold that will work like none other to accomplish his goals and help others. Ratchets spark sung when he saw Lanna's spark, she tried so hard to be good and be better that he already felt proud of her small accomplishments, and grateful to her parents that had raised her so well. The small lines stayed small, but strengthened until both parties could solidly feel each others pull.

As softly as he had started, Ratchet began to pull away, leaving the strong lines in place. As he disconnected in that sense, he sent a wave of love and affection that was received and returned. Lanna onlined her optics and blinked her shutters looking down at her own chassis to try and see the links that she was feeling. It felt so _right _that she had no second thoughts or regrets, just a little hesitant on what to do. The plates yet again began to shift and Lanna found the landscape greet her as her view began to widen. Looking back at Ratchets spark before climbing onto his waiting servo, Lanna gave an experimental tug on her bond, with was returned with a shot of amusement. Lanna was pulled up to Ratchets optic height as he watched her. Wrapping her arms around what she could, Lanna clung to Ratchets cheek.

"Hi Ota." Ratchets optics brightened and he laughed,

"Hi Lanna." They stayed like that until Ratchet coughed,

"Time for recharge spark, lets get back." Lanna released her hold and protested,

"Aww! But-"

"But its been a long day and you're not used to being online for so long-" then putting Lanna down and transforming, he swung out his passenger door, "come on." Lanna quirked her lips but caved, "Okay" She hopped in and the door closed as she got settled in. Ratchet flickered his lights to Optimus and Ironhide before terraining down the hill and back to base. Now that she thought about it and she did feel tired… and before they pulled into the base she was in light recharge, waking as they pulled into the hangar. Climbing out so her Ota could change to his bipedal form, Lanna was soon scooped up and Ratchet set course for their room. Lazily Lanna let her legs swing back and forth with Ratchets steps from her position in his grasp. Opening the door and clanking to the berth, Ratchet laid down and positioned Lanna on his chassis, his servo remaining to blanket her. It didn't take long until she slipped back to recharge and Ratchet followed some time after.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(well thats done. To be honest I was a little worried about writing this chapter, but I think it turned out alright so whatevs. My goal while writing this was "don't make it weird, don't make it weird" ya know with the whole bonding thing. But I am satisfied :)

Thank you again for the reviews, favorites and follows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Sam. Sam guess what?" Sam blinked heavily from his sitting position on the couch of the rec. room. Pizza, soda cans and xbox controllers were littered around him in a small radius. Apparently no one had felt the need to wake him up after their guys night last night. Still blinking, he turned his head to the side of the couch, where Lanna was sitting on the arm. Little did he know that she had been waiting until woke up. Clearing his throat, he asked,

"What?" Eyes brightening, Lanna leaned in closer,

"Guess where my nose is." Sam balked and fully turned his body to look Lanna up and down. His sleep filled mind almost expected to find it on her elbow or something. Searching eyes found nothing though and Lanna helped him,

"I'll give you a hint, its still on my head."

"Uhhhhh…" Sam got closer and checked on either side of her helm. Throwing up his hands, Sam exclaimed,

"You've got me beat Lanna, I have no idea where your nose is." Giggling, Lanna spilled her secret,

"It's on my tongue!"

"Nu-uh! For real?" Sam sinked into the back of the couch again before he jerked up,

"You gotta let me see" Still giggling, Lanna slipped out her glossa. Sam leaned forward to inspect with a serious face.

"I don't see it."

"What were you expecting? That her nose would be stuck on to her tongue? Cybertronians have sensors on their glossa to detect smells." Sam jumped and turned around to see Ratchet leaning against the wall, digesting his ration of energon. Lanna teased Sam ,

"Yeah jeez Sam."

"Hey!"

Ratchet snorted and felt the need to point out,

"Lanna if I am correct in recalling, you too had similar thoughts." Lanna sure sheeped up,

"Well… yeah."

"Ha! " Scratching his head, Sam spoke to Ratchet,

"Todays the day right Ratchet? For Bumblebee's thing I mean."

"Correct. I will begin in three human hours. Which brings us to our next activity Lanna, making sure Bumblebee is online and has had his energon."

"Okay Dokay. See you Sam."

"See you Lanna." Sam watched as Lanna got off the couch and walked to the door, not making it very far because of Ratchet picking her up. Left to his own devices, Sam glanced at the mess they had made last night, sighing, he laid back down, it wouldn't be the end of the world if he went back to sleep right?

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Oh Primus. Bumblebee decided he loved younglings.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

After asking to be the one to wake up Bumblebee, Lanna slowly crept into his room with Ratchet standing at the doorway. As Lanna climbed the ladder that was attached to the berth in the still dark room, she started to make small "buzzing" noises. Bumblebee was online from the moment the door slid open, that much Ratchet knew, but both were curious as to what Lanna had in mind. Lanna was now on the berth at Bumblebee's pedes and with a small voice she started to sing,

"Bzzz, I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee, won't my Ota be so proud of me~

I'm bring home a-guess-not-so-baby-bumblebee-and-he-kinda-needs-to-wake-up-to-have-surgery~

So-Bzzz-wake-up-BZZzzumblebee~" Lanna was now by Bee's neck cables and she lightly pushed on his chin, in a hushed voice she said,

"Bee. Bumblebeee. Its time to wake up." Bee onlined one optic, and clicking and whirring through his vocalizer in a grumbling manner, he picked up Lanna and rolled to his side, snuggling her close to his neck and face as he offlined his optic. Lanna laughed and tried to squirm out of his grip,

"Hey! I'm not a teddy bear!"

_Oh dear. _Ratchet thought, _that is …_ Ratchet didn't want to think _cute_ because that word was not usually in his vocabulary, but he could find no other word to describe it. Ratchet could feel Lanna's happiness as she continued to laugh and wiggle. Bumblebee fully onlined and sat up, still holding Lanna, and laughing in whirls. In one of his audio clips he played,

"I'm up! I'm up!"

"And about time as well, you need to have fresh energon going through your systems soon so you are fully prepared for the operation." And it was about time too, between traveling separately and then all of the time spent otherwise in battle and such, it had been far too long for Bumblebee to be without a voice, in Ratchets opinion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Lanna sat giggled quietly on the shoulder of the largest Autobot at the base, watching with a smile as Sam and Bee did fake dramatics below.

"Bee, man, I just want you to know that…" He drew in a exaggerated breath and wiped away a nonexistent tear, "That if you don't make it through this, that _you_ are the best car I will e-" his voice cracked, but he rolled with it, since it happened often, "E-ever have."

The two then proceeded to embrace (well Sam just grabbed Bee's head and Bee cupped his hands.) and fake cry with alot of "I love you mans" and such. Optimus enjoyed watching the drama, glad that Bumblebee had found a good friend to do nonsensical things with. Ratchet although was less amused, ready to get to work. Rolling his optics, the C.M.O took a hold of Bumblebee's arm and started to drag him into the operation room. Quickly putting Sam down Bee went along as to not fall from the pulling weight. Looking back, Bee reached out his servo to Sam and Sam mirrored him. Sam called out to him just as the door was sliding closed,

"Hope to see you later!" Turning around, Sam was reminded that he had had an audience. Chuckling while rubbing his neck he looked around for something to say. Luckily, Lanna saved him,

"Can't we watch?" Surprised Optimus turned his helm,

"You want to watch the operation?" Lanna shrugged her shoulders,

"Sure, Dad let me watch when he fixed his car."

_I suppose that from her point of view that is what this looks like,_ Optimus thought, but he said,

"I do not believe Ratchet wants us to watch or be in the room, he might have to concentrate with no distractions while working. You may want to speak with him although after, he may want you to learn more about our frames." Lanna mulled it over, and speaking again Optimus said plaintively,

"If you would like, you could keep company with me as we wait."

"Okay. What are we going to do?"

Mmm. Optimus had not thought of that.

"Perhaps we could look at the datapads in my office?" Then looking down to Sam,

"Would you like to come as well Sam?" Sam hastily answered,

"No I'm fine, sounds fun-" _more like sounds boring,_ "but I have to do some reading homework."

"Alright, goodbye Sam."

"See you later Sam!"

"Bye guys."

000000000000000000000000000000000

A half and hour later Lanna was showing Optimus her dad on youtube on one of the many datapads that now littered the desk. With the occasional cat video thrown in there. They also discovered the touch screen drawing ability and Lanna settled down to draw and listen to music. Optimus soon found himself with a quiet and self entertained youngling, something that is rare for them. Leaning on the back of his seat, he read a data pad on the changes some of the humans wanted to enforce on the treaty. One making notes on what to accept and deny, and one making marks of sunshine and flowers, both worked diligently. That is until Lanna took a nap.

Optimus glanced up when he noticed that Lanna had yet to pick out another song for quite some time, and saw that she had pillowed her helm into her arms. He then chuckled to himself and went back to his reading.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh my goodness Bumblebee you're all better!" Bumblebee stop his telling of his fight with Megatron to Sam as Lanna ran over to him after Optimus had set her down. Standing to strike a _almighty_ pose, shoulders wide, power stance, hands on hips with his helm tilted to the skies, Bee spoke with a surprising regal voice,

"Why yes, yes I am." The effect was lost though when Sam snickered. Now standing at Bumblebees pedes, Lanna was scooped up by Bee and she leaned in to inspect the small lines of welding on Bees neck and chassis.

"Wait. Did Ota fix you all by himself? That was so quick! And now you can talk!"

"Yes Ratchet did. He is not the best medic in the universe for nothing ." Lanna's optics brightened and whirled as she thought, _best medic in the __universe__? _ Lanna did not have much more time to think though as Bee rubbed his faceplates all over her. Lanna laughed and gripped onto his head, not letting go. Somehow she was able to escape Bee's grasp and she climbed on top of his helm, gripping with her whole body.

"Nice hat Bee." Keeping his servos around Lanna, Bumblebee looked down at his human best bud.

"Why thank you Sam! Would you like to try it on?" And before Sam could comprehend what was going on, Lanna was placed on his back, laughing like a mad woman. Bending and stepping forward, Sam grunted under the very heavy _pure metal _child. Just then Ratchet walked through the door, having felt Lanna, and was curious to what was happening. He was not disappointed. Pointing to the heavens, Lanna proclaimed,

"Onward gallant steed! Sams face reddened with the effort of not collapsing, and let out a long and excessive breath, not moving at any thrillings speeds at all. Lanna looked down at Sam, giving his side an experimental kick.

"Huh." Then looking up to a laughing Optimus and Ratchet,

"My steed is not so gallant."

"Laanna" Sam wheezed. Lanna brought her helm down to the side of Sams,

"Huh?" Desperately pleading, Sam started to buckle,

"Get off!"

"K." When Lanna easily set her pedes down to relieve Sam of his burden, Bumblebee crouched down over Sam, who was rolling his shoulders and stretching his back.

"We will have to work on your physical strength Sam." Instantly wary, Sam leaned his hands on the backs of his hips as he asked,

"What do you mean Bee?" Sitting crosslegged, Bumblebee explained,

"I know that human males your age usually have more muscle. Also, the "Food" you ingest as fuel is disgusting." Bee scrunched up his faceplates thinking of what Sam put in daily, especially after he had researched the said "food." Perking up, Bumblebee voiced the new idea that had crossed his processor,

"Mikaela would find you more attractive." Ratchet harumphed and scanned Sam. Results pulled up and were read and Ratchet glared over his forearm at Sam, who shrank down a little.

"What. Have. You. Been. Doing." Optimus joined in and put his hands on his hips as he stared down at Sam. Surrounded by disapproving mechs and a watchful child, Sam felt the heat. Ratchet spoke, full of threat and promise and kept his glare on Sam the whole time,

"Bumblebee I will be giving you Sams new regimen, which will be followed daily, If he does not meet my expectations by the next time you visit, _bad things are going to happen."_

Lanna chimed in a "Uh-oh." and that was the day Sam obtained a new lifestyle couch that would grab him from his window, ready or not, for his morning jogs if he did not comply.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Watching intently from a table across Ratchet and Ironhide, Lanna gasped in amazement as Ratchet effortlessly removed and fixed Ironhides elbow. What Bumblebee said skipped on her processor, _best medic in the universe. _ Lanna believed it 120%. Ironhide sat there as easily as he would have been relaxing on the beach. Of course, his pain receptors had been switched off, but Lanna didn't know that. Ratchet felt amusement and a pit of pride as he felt the emotions slipping through Lannas side of the bond. Beckoning her closer, he grabbed her and put her on his shoulder, so that she would have a better view on what he was doing. He pointed out what cables and lines were what and Ironhide watched the lesson unfurl.

That night Lanna feel into recharge on the most awesome person she had ever meet in her life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lanna had noticed something the very first few days she was awake. The mechs were _always _picking her up. Whether she was walking, sitting on the table talking, or having her energon, someone had picked her up and tucked her by their chassis, put her on their shoulder, or cupped her in their servos. She wasn't offended, and she liked to snuggle, but it was certainly different from her life as a human. So one day she asked Ratchet.

"So that you do not get under-pede, it is very normal for sparklings and younglings to be picked up, for safety" _And I am sure that everyone is acting on their coding since its been so long since they have interacted with a youngling any way. _

"Oh. That makes sense." Mystery solved, Lanna was happy with the answer. Silence followed them for a while until,

"Lanna, what are you doing?" Ratchets full attention was now set on his youngling as she looked up from her art piece. Lug bolts of different colors and sizes surrounded her and her "picture".

"Make'n flowers." And she went back to work. occasionally glancing up to see if he liked it. Ratchet felt the anticipation epp out of her as she continued. Half on him wanted to despair over the lose of organization while the other half didn't want to crush her creativity by scolding.

"I like them." Lanna looked up again with a smile bright on her face.

"Do you like flowers a lot Lanna?"

"Yup!" and as if sensing his previous thoughts, she added,

"I'll also clean everything up after, sense you have to use them later." Another form of happiness swept over Ratchet and he thanked Lanna as he ruffled her helm cables.

000000000000000000000000000000000

(That was hard to write, my families new kitten decided to keep me company throughout this chapter, biting my feet, knocking over my pens, being adorable, jumping on the keyboard to chase my fingers and write her own adventures, and now taking residence on my shoulder asleep. I freak'n love her though, she's an orange tabby with an m on her forehead and her name is Maple. This is also the night before the new Transformers movie! I can honestly say that I am terrified to see it. What will Michael Bay do this time? Also, when I was doing research on Drift (future character spoil) I was pissed to see he was in the movie. I was so excited to write him without having something popular to compare him too. Oh well I'm still writing him as planned and who knows I might get a good idea from the movie. Thanks again for the support, you're making me squeal like a little girl :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

Ratchet smothered a small chortle. With. Great. Difficulty. A cybertronian being clumsy was just not heard of in Cybertron, unless they had heavily tanked with high grade. Any calibration issues would be quickly fixed on their own, for the need of precise control of their frames in the day to day hustle and bustle of Cybertron. But here on earth, Ratchet found the one clumsy cybertronian resting on top of his chassis, rubbing her helm cables. This night Lanna had been telling him an animated story about some boy that had jumped on her in kindergarten when she had managed to get her "hair" stuck in her underarm, and had solidly tugged it. Cutting off his audio and keeping a serious face as best he could, he could not hide the fact that his chassis was shaking up and down, effectively notifying Lanna of his amusement. Lanna sheepishly laughed and smiled at Ratchet, who broke and laughed out loud. Ratchet had long ago noticed her clumsiness, and had checked and rechecked her calibrations only to find that everything was perfectly fine. Watching her closely, for she had ran into objects, stumbled, and "stubbed her toes" as she had called it, he had found that she simply just got caught up in her talking or listening and _ignored _ her calibrations. Which made it so. Slagging. Funny. Ratchet remembered when she had been walking side to side with Sam as he was going to go home, he was telling her about school and his best friend Miles, and she had walked right into a wall. How do you ignore a _wall?! _

Calming down Ratchet titled Lanna's head with his finger so that he could check if she had ripped any out. She hadn't, but he kept his finger on her helm, soothing the cables down. As Lanna settled down for recharge, Ratchet reviewed her progress. After the bonding, glitches had dropped down to 25% of what they once were, and she sucked up information like none other, and had showed great interest in medical practice, music, and, from what he had heard from Will Lennox, "Little girl things". Even now their room was littered by her art projects, Prime's office now held couple as well, and Lanna had shyly given Ironhide a few as well. Pictures depicting both of her families, flowers, cars, and CATS. Cats were everywhere. Lanna had even created cat ears out of some of the scrap Ratchet kept, using tape and glue to delicately hold them together. She insisted on wearing those often, and sometimes when she was left alone long enough, would meow and pounce and bat at imaginary things. She watched internet videos, and would then show her favorites to Ratchet and Optimus. One time she had tried to show Ironhide, and all she got in return was,

"Why do humans have such pesky rodents in their homes? They should be exterminated." Of course Ironhide could only think of the Witwickys dog when he had said that, but Lanna had never showed her favorites to him again. Ever. Lanna and Ironhide did not see optic to optic on most things, number one being entertainment. Lanna enjoyed her paintings, drawings, and building dabbles and combing through music, while Ironhide once took her out for shooting practice to show her his entertainment. Not necessarily a bad idea, but not the best. While Ironhide _gleefully _exploded targets and explained all there was to weaponry, Lanna winced at every explosion and all of the gun lingo went right over her helm. Although she would admit that sometimes it sounded like fireworks. She didn't understand what was so fun about it. Point, shoot, reload, over and over again. It was kind of the same reasoning why she could find Sam's video games fun either. What are we going to do on this level? Shoot people. The next level, shoot some more people. At the end of the game, yay! You shot everyone. But Ironhide wasn't bad, so she sat and watched and let him know that at least she was trying to understand what he was saying, and sometimes he would tell her about his own creations and sparkmate that were hiding from these bad guys called Decepticons. Lanna learned that there were a lot of femmes and now grown up younglings in hiding, including Optimus's sparkmate, Elita.

Lanna thought it was very sad that they weren't able to see each other, and Lanna had told Ironhide that, but Ironhide had said to her seriously, "At least they are safe, youngling".

It was a goal of the Autobots not to let the war effect Lanna. She was told vague and little information, and she had the feeling not to ask. Things were slow, and the Autobots laid low. They still looked for Decepticons and worked with the humans, but days were not exactly full of stress and worry anymore. If anything it was sorrow over what had been lost. Over whom they had lost. But they had a fantastic little distraction whose antics could help them forget for a while. She still slept often and sometimes she would wake in the middle of the night, with nothing to do. The first couple of times she stayed snuggled up to her Ota, but she had ventured out twice, and would go to the rec. room to watch movie until she was sleepy again and went back. She had told Ratchet and he would grumble but did not tell her to stop. Lanna now had more mobility away from Ratchet, who was not happy when she stayed away for too long, but she now could travel hanger to hanger, mostly visiting Optimus, and sometimes Ironhide. Even though they did not have much in common, Lanna still wanted Ironhide to be her friend. He could be very funny when he grumbled.

There were few humans in the large base, and she knew most of them by face now. Few and far between she would talk to one that wasn't Epps or Will, who did their best to treat her like they would any other little girl, but this one was their height and was stronger than she realised. Once after watching Epps do it to another officer, Lanna jumpstarted Will. A bit too hard. Will tried to cover up the pain when it happened and laughed it off, but he had told Ratchet later. Will had two bruises over his hips. Which lead to a very stern talk with Lanna. Ratchet wasn't going to sugar-coat these kinds of things, because if Lanna didn't understand she might truly hurt someone. Once he was sure she understood via the bond, Lanna immediately went to go say sorry to Will, trying not to cry as she went. She had had no idea that she had poked that hard. When she did find Will walking down the hall of one of the human hangars, he instantly pulled the oh-crap face as he saw the state that she was in. Lanna apologized and promised to never do it again. Accepting her apology, he reassured her that he was fine. Will even dragged her into a side hug, and Lanna barely touched him as she hugged back. When she came back to Ratchet, she was fighting a glitch, optics wavering and fingers glitching, but won without Ratchets help. Ratchet still kept her close all day, but he was very proud.

On one of the days Lanna choose to play outside, drawing with the chalk that Epps had given her, she drew all of her robot family, in almost real life size, give or take a couple feet. It took her a long time and she had even put herself on Ratchets shoulder, in the middle of Optimus and Ironhide. Bumblebee was not forgotten, and was placed on Ironhide's side, and then Sam and Will and Epps stood beside them. She took her time, trying to get all of the details right. It was a huge drawing, and once she had to redo Optimus's head because someone had driven over it. That person had received an positively unhappy face from Lanna, who had even mumbled what her mother had said to her many a time when she got in trouble, " I am disappointed by your actions." She even said it in her Moms voice. The bond with Ratchet was very helpful when she missed her family, he always knew the right time to send his love. Lanna loved him right back, and even though they did not say it, it was something they didn't have to say, it was there pure as day, for either of them to feel. Lanna continued to contently draw until she saw a shadow approaching. Looking up, she saw the man that was in charge of the place. He was now fairly close to her, but kept his distance.

"Hey… kid." Uh-oh, what was his name again? Lanna had not seen him, or thought about him since he had told her the news.

"Uhh.. Hello." Galloway nervously rubbed his knuckles with his fingers,

"You doing alright? You like the robots?"

"Yeah." Lanna supplied, but didn't elaborate. She knew that they didn't like being called robots, but she did not correct. Galloway nodded,

"Well thats good. Now you tell me if you need any help, okay? I want to make sure your doing alright." Well this was awkward.

"Yeah, okay. Thank you." Lanna kept the "this is kinda weird" tone out of her voice.

"Good. See you around kid." And with that Galloway briskly walked away, having calmed his small Jiminy Cricket.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lanna had seen Jazz. It was when she had been exploring with her kitty ears on, rolling from corner to when she found the door in the back of the hangar. She had the code for the medic doors memorized by now and easily opened it. When she saw Jazz, she hurriedly left, thinking that he was asleep. She went right up to Ota and asked him about the mech she had never seen before, was he new? Ratchet stalled his vents and silently cursed at himself. Grabbing Lanna from where he was sitting, he secured her on his knee and kept his servo wrapped around. Lanna already guessed she had done something wrong and stared up, afraid of what Ratchet might say.

"Who you saw was Jazz, our First Lieutenant, Second-in-Command. Jazz is not asleep."

Lanna stayed silent, for she felt how sad Ratchet was, she waited for him to continue, but when he did not she said quietly,

"Is he dead?" Ratchets face scowled and dipped down,

"Yes."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lanna would never go back to the room, but she would listen if anyone talked of Jazz. She was sad because Ratchet was sad, but she didn't want to ask. The Autobots were tight lipped about it as well, for Jazz's offlining was an awful one.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later she heard the big guy and Ota talking about moving something. Rounding the corner she butt in,

"Watcha moven?" Both mechs seemed to not have cared that she had heard them, and Optimus picked her up and answered,

"One of the Allspark shards is going to come here to be under our supervision."

"I remember what that is!" Quirking an optic ridge, Ratchet said,

"Good. I would be worried if you had forgotten." Lanna snorted in the most _ladylike_ of snorts.

"Uh-huh. Can I see it when it gets here?" With a small frown, Optimus said,

"Yes, but with supervision, and no touching." Lanna smiled,

"Sweet." Optimus looked at his lango list to understand that one. Meanwhile Lanna felt anticipation. She had been wondering about the Allspark from time to time. Ratchet had further explained what it did. Femme bots would receive a spark from the Allspark after they had done something with a mech, and Ratchet wouldn't explain what, but they didn't have to even _go_ to the Allspark to get their baby. Well, the Allspark would have to be within the Well of Sparks in order for that to happen, so that's why there wasn't any babies after Bumblebee. That was one of the reasons she was confused about why the "Baby maker" made her into a cybertronian. Trust her when she said that she had already tried to make her toy cat made out of scrap metal come alive. She had held out her servos and "used the force" but nothing had come of it besides a questioning look from Optimus. Lanna tapped her fingers against Optimus's servo as she thought.

"When?"

"Two hours."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later Lanna had trekked her way to Optimus, who was enjoying his energon in an empty rec. room. Full with her kitty ears and kitty tail, and drawn on kitty whiskers, Lanna put her hands on her hips like she had seen him to frequently. Dead serious she said,

"Optimus." Keeping his face just a serious as hers, but dieing on the inside he responded,

"Yes, Lanna?"

"I am a cat." That was it, nothing else for Optimus to gleam on what was going on in her processor just "I am a cat." Finding it more fun to play along, he said,

"I see that."

"Good." Any with nothing more, she pounced on his pedes. Wrestling and bating them on the very one sided battle. His years as Prime had not prepared him for this, but all of those youtube videos had. Deciding to record this for later, he bent down and tapped his fingers on the floor. Which Lanna pounced on. Maneuvering to sit down with his back against the wall, Optimus "attacked" with his fingers and gently pushed her to her back. Fake biting didn't get her anywhere, her mouth was too small and her denta not made for biting. She meowed and hissed grabbing his fingers and not letting go. Lightly wiggling his fingers to escape, he found none, Lanna kept on and gnawed at the tips of his fingers. Lifting his servo off the ground, and highly amused when she still did not let go, he drew her onto his lap and shook her off. Falling lightly, she scrambled/crawled around and under his legs. Hiding under the gap between the back of his knee and the floor she poked her head out, making sure he was still playing. What she didn't expect was for him to grab one of her pedes and drag her out. She let out a startled "Meow!" and wiggled out of his grip. She then leapt on his torso and climbed up his chassis to his helm, uninterrupted by huge servos, where she proudly clung on for dear life. Finally one of her ears gave up the fight for life and fell off, bouncing and tinkling to the floor.

"Aaawww man." She whined, _That took forever to get on right! _ She was suddenly aware of her perch shaking up and down and it wasn't long until Optimus was full out laughing. Happy and proud that she had made him laugh, Lanna climbed down to his leg and pushed her helm underneath his giant servo. Once again going off what he had been shown, he moved his fingers down Lanna's helm cables and she hummed in response. Chuckling dying down, he spoke,

"You make a good cat Lanna."

Lanna didn't answer, but her face spoke for her, _you bet I do. _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Still in kitty get-up although missing an ear, Lanna waited for the plane on the tarmac with all of the present Autobots, Bee being with Sam. She had the best view though with Optimus. The plane was already landing, which Lanna found very fun to watch, and once they had pulled in and shut of the engine, and lowered the back, Ironhide was strolling in. The sound of chain securities being pushed out of the way hardly made it to their audio receptors and soon Ironhide was carefully caring a see through box with a single shard held inside. Lanna didn't feel anything special when it got near, which she was on a small scale slightly disappointing, she had hoped to get that kitty toy up and meowing. As the shard was moved into a special room by Optimus's office, everyone went along to ensure its placement. The code on the door was one that was different and much more difficult than that of the rest. There was heavy security on that room, anyone that even came near the room was scanned first for Decepticon origins. As it was settled down and locked in, everyone dispersed, Lanna went back to the rec. room to watch Ghostbusters, which she found terrifying, funny and thrilling all at the same time.

Halfway through the movie all three mechs joined her on the mech sized couches, and Lanna snuggled into Ratchets side. The movie was very much a culture shock for them, and Lanna ended up laughing more at them than the movie, and had to explain to the best of her ability, which sometimes lead to more confusion. Lanna was resolved to have them watch "The Mask" by the end of it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lanna blinked her optics as she was yet again, awake in the middle of the night. Vents sighing, she moved from her comfortable position in the curve of Ratchets neck and shoulder. Being sure not to wake him, she climbed down the ladder of the berth and started making her way to the rec. room to watch a movie or something. Escaping the Medical hangar, Lanna stopped. Her processor said rec. room but her spark was calling the opposite direction. The feeling was familiar. Lanna stood there as she tried to place it. The Land of Fuzzy Feel Goods! The more she recognized the feeling, the more she felt the presence that had accompanied her through the dream state she had been in. In full trust, but a little fuddled, Lanna changed her direction. What steps seemed to be drawing her closer to the hangar also drew her closer to that feeling and presence. Letting her spark lead her pedes, Lanna was brought to the room with the Allspark shard. Well crap. This door was locked and Lanna didn't know the code this one. She felt apologetic that she couldn't continue but before her next thought, she brought her servo to the keypad her height and typed in the code. Outloud she said,

"Woah. Cool!" And she knew what she was doing now, she was going to get her robot kitty! Amusement filtered through the presence but Lanna didn't question it as she jogged to the stand that had the shard. Which was in a box. That had no door. Climbing up as far as she could on the stand, she reached up and tapped the substance of the box. Nothing happened and Lanna was at lose at what to do. _Help please. _She thought, and yet pleased amusement filtered through. Encouraged, she reached up again and this time the substance melted away and he servo went through. She could not reach from where she was though. Re-positioning, she pulled herself to her elbow on one side while the other reached for the shard, her legs dangling below. One last push of her arm and she grabbed it, and swiftly fell on her aft. She wasn't too hurt though and got up and rubbed her aft a bit before racing off to where her kitty lay. Slowing to a jog as she entered the Medical Bay, the presence pointed her _away_ from her kitty. Speaking out loud she almost whined,

"Waiiit. No kitty?" The presence was firm when she felt a negative. _Awww. No kitty. _The presence patiently gave her a feeling not using words, just a feeling, _Kitty _much _later. _

"Okaaay. Then what?" She was guided to the backroom where Jazz lay. Lanna's sleepiness feel into her as she climbed the berth. Not even asking why, she laid down over Jazz's spark her hand with the shard resting directly on top. She drifted into recharge and the pulsing began.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Throughout the rest of the night Jazz regained his color, and his spark. He had just left the presence which he called Primus, having said yes when asked if he wished to return. Funny thing was, no one tells you what to do when you come back online. He still felt calm, the effects of being with the creator of creators. Systems checking systems, he found himself not to be in perfect health. Surprise surprise. Energon was old and stale, cables not fully connecting, and wielding that had not been able to do self repair stung. But he was glad to be _alive._ Who else would bring the fun to the party?He could not recall most of the time spent with Primus, besides knowing he had been his optics his optics he was startled to see a youngling over his spark. Zooming in on the what was in her hand gave him the general idea though of what had transpired.. He was quick to notice that although cute, the youngling did not look normal. Checking his chronometer, he surmised that everyone would be deep into their sleep cycle. Instead of trying to online anyone, he settled down to wait. So far he had guessed that his onlining was not planned, and there will be pit to pay in the morning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ratchet check again before he got up and moved. Where in the slag was Lanna? He sent a questioning ping through the bond only to find that she had received it, but not noticed it, meaning she was in recharge. But if not here than where? Rec. room he concluded and briskly walked towards it. When no Lanna was to be found, Ratchet found a seed of nervousness bloom. Zeroing in on the bond, Ratchet played the game of hot and cold, which lead him back to the Med. bay. Did she not make it back to their room before she fell into recharge? Did she go through a glitch and burn out? Frustration and worry compounded in Ratchet as the astrosecond passed by. He found himself in front of Jazz's room when he felt the dread kick in. What was Lanna doing in there with a offlined frame? Steeling himself, Ratchet entered the room.

His engines spluttered as he saw Jazz's visor online, his helm lifted off the berth but otherwise unmoving because he had a little one on him, and looking at him. Smiling jovially, Jazz spoke in his famous accent,

"Guess who's back bab'e?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Ha! Sorry I suck, but I can't write anymore tonight, its too late. By the way I hate Michael Bay. This is my opinion but he seriously messed this new movie, ( Not that his past ones have been a walk in the park either) I had a hard time sleeping the night of the 27th because I was going over what was wrong. Udgh. Just plain garbage. I couldn't even appreciate the cinematography because it was so overused. Bleh. I bite my thumb at you sir.

Thanks again readers! I'm glad to know you like it, and please tell me if you don't, I'm all for improvement. )


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Optimus had not received an emergency ping like this since before they left for Mission City. Automatically he left for the provided coordinates, calm and collected as he made it to the Med. Bay in short time. Ironhide was just opening the door to Jazz's room when Optimus used his long and powerful strides to stand behind him as the door whizzed open. Silently he walked in, never taking his optics off of their target, optics taking in every detail. Shock and denial fled through him as he let instinct take control, and to everyone else, he appeared in control. Jazz. Ironhide stalled all systems besides the ones that kept him from falling on his aft as he saw the impossible. Systems warning against non-ventilation, Ironhide forced the vents to fly open and cycle air. Meanwhile tired looking Jazz was propped up on the tilted berth, a still waking up Lanna standing at his side as Ratchet fluttered around him, berating to himself for not fully repairing Jazz. Ratchet had switched off his surprise when he realised that there was still much to do with Jazz's frame, and now he did invasive scans to make sure he was documenting all of the damage. Visor brightening he sat fully up, Jazz struck an easy grin, against Ratchets grumbling and the warning flick to the shoulder to get back down.

"Hope ya didn't think ya woud get of meh that easily Boss, ya gonna have to try better than that." Good old Jazz. Optimus's neck cables released pressure and Optimus's shoulders dropped minutely, smiling as the shock was taken over by relief, Prime spoke with a deep voice that spoke volumes,

"Jazz, it is the highest honor to have you back."

Long steady steps drew him nearer, Optimus cautiously put his servo on Jazz's shoulder, and took a small amount of relief when it meet solid, online armour. Jazz now dwarfed by Prime, flashed a brilliant smile to his leader and then he twisted to see Ironhide asking semi seriously,

"Ya alright there, Hide?" Spurring himself out of his shock, Ironhide shook himself while he answered honestly,

"Yes, just glad to see your sorry aft." Relief flooded Ironhides frame as he took it in, Jazz, online. But how in Primus's name was this possible? Although coming back online was a story passed down and around, it was in no way normal. Ratchet then took this time to gather up Lanna to his shoulder and push Jazz down to his slightly sitting position, his weight resting on the beth. Just then Optimus noticed the shard still clutched in Lanna's hand. To be surprised or not? It made his processor put everything together, and suddenly he found a higher form of understanding. Awaiting, Optimus lifted his servo to her height,

"Lanna." Instantly cowed, Lanna ducked her head and passed him the shard, she knew that she wasn't supposed to touch it, quietly apologizing,

"Sorry." Optimus subspaced the shard and drew back, watching her. Prime could not think of why Lanna would have wanted the shard in the first place. Was her goal to online Jazz? Was she prompted by the Allspark, that maybe wanted to gather a missing peice? Jazz spoke up for her,

"Well Ah'm not. Ah think its plain to see tha' Ah was brought back with tha shard." The whole audience of the room accepted this as fact, after all had they not seen it change a human to a cybertronian? Some things they just knew they weren't going to figure out anytime soon. Then Ironhide scowled, having just thought of something,

"Wait a click, how did you get that Lanna?" Everyone besides Jazz looked at her expectantly, a little scared under pressure, she tucked her arms to her body and her fingers splayed under her chin, twisting as she spoke,

"M-magic…?" Ratchets servo grasped around Lanna and she was moved from shoulder to table, now being _loomed_ over three expectant mechs, and she thought it was hard when she was more their level. Ratchet, not really angry, for there was no way he could when he saw the result, let her know that via bond before questioning,

"Lanna this is serious, how did you get the shard?"

"No really! Well I don't really know how.-" Lanna wrapped her arms around her as she continued, nervously rubbing her sides, "I just got thi-this feeling and I did what it wanted me to do-" and then exclaiming- " I thought I was going to get a cat!" Three mechs looked at her confused while Jazz's face held a level of understanding.

"Perhaps we should watch the recording." Optimus concluded after Lanna's unhelpful explanation. All mechs present then tuned into the security network to watch, backtracking until they saw Lanna. Watching start to finish of Lanna's late night adventure, Prime had a sudden rush of understanding as he had also felt the promptings of Primus through the Matrix. Well he could only guess at this point in time, but he would find out for sure soon enough. Ironhide did not though, as he patched in on the com. line,

"_How did she do that?" _Not meaning to ignore Ironhide, but totally skipping over the question, Prime turned his attention to Ratchet,

"_I need to speak with Lanna, do I have you consent?" _ Ratchet had an inkling to what this was about, thoughtfully looking at Lanna and reviewing the tape. Ironhide knew he was ignored and tried to wait until he got his answer. Lanna unhappily waited, knowing that she broke the rules.

"_You may." _and then he spoke, more annoyed at himself than anything, "_While you are, I am going to be repairing Jazz. He needs a purge of the old energon in his systems, this will take some time" _

Optimus held out his servo for Lanna to walk on, which she did, abet still nervous. Ironhide moved closer to Jazz, to get some answers to his questions before he was kicked out of the room by Ratchet. Before he left, Optimus placed his other servo on Jazz, reluctant to leave him, and felt a surge of gratefulness to Primus.

"We missed you. Get well, old friend."

"Will do." Jazz waved to Lanna before Optimus turned, "Thanks little lady." Lanna waved weakly back, but she knew that it was not her that had done this to Jazz, but before she said anything, Prime turned and walked out.

The walk was quiet. Lanna didn't snuggle up to Optimus's armour like she usually did for fear that he was not happy with her. Lanna hated it when she was in trouble, it made her feel bad and worry. Optimus kept silent, curious on how she acted. Most mechs tried to distract or cover up their wrong doings the moment they were caught, but Lanna just sat on his servo looking down into her lap. When they reached the outside, Lanna spoke up, still looking down,

"Are you disappointed with me?" A big meaning to a little girl for sure, Lanna's mother had never been angry, or tried to never be angry with her but her mother is human, so Debbie Darnell had always explained that she was not angry at her, but disappointed when she made the wrong decisions. Calm and collected, Prime spoke,

"No, I am not. I am just curious." Lanna felt a little bit of relief before surprise, because Optimus had not turned to his office, but behind the hangar, to the forest that held them in the small hills. Lanna had not been able to do much exploring outside the hangars and her interest piqued. Most of the swaying pine trees made it a little above the tall leader, and he bent and twisted out of the way of branches before finding a small clearing that held nothing but grass. Sitting down, he put her on his knee and looked up to the sky, and slowly back to her.

"What do you know about Primus Lanna?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Out of all the mechs at the military base it was discovered that Jazz that was the best at making Lanna laugh. From fake dramatics when Ratchet was working on him, to making references to her favorite movies, dancing when he could, and occasionally, affectionately calling her "his little llama lady" even when she had fully explained she liked cats, not llamas. Jazz was also gaining back his mobility, partly because he refused to stay on the berth much longer, and also because Ratchet would drag him back on so he could heal properly. Ratchet decided that having Lanna in the was a huge help, for whenever Jazz would start becoming fidgety, Ratchet would push her to him. Lanna loved showing Jazz her favorite movies, because she didn't have to explain why things were funny. She also loved that Jazz loved music, and they had already listened to all of her dad's songs. When Jazz tried to dance, he was quickly tethered down by Ratchet, leaving both Jazz and Lanna disappointed.

Lanna was at first set off by Jazz's louder than life personality, he was rambunctious and disobeyed Ratchets orders right from the get go. Lanna was used to quiet, maybe cranky mechs that didn't always know how to have fun, and before that, quiet calm parents that showed their fun in toned down fashion. But Jazz was relentless at making jokes for her, pulling one smile after another out of her. Some of the jokes pulled worry from Lanna, for even though kind hearted and never mean, he had a knack for defying authority, which she didn't. Lanna wasn't the only one to spend most of her time around Jazz, the rest of the Autobots took the opportunity to bath in Jazz's much missed company. Many an afternoon they would all find themselves in the med bay, talking until the stars greeted them. Bumblebee had come up as soon he heard, dragging Sam out of his bed and rushing off. Bee had had no reserves when it came to hugging one of the mechs that had raised him, and Jazz returned the hug just as enthusiastically . But too soon Bee and Sam had to leave, promising that they would return the next weekend, but Jazz frequently talked to Bee via. com link.

Will had flipped a heart attack when he had heard. Autobots coming back to life? Most of the humans had been highly distressed, and Optimus had to go through several long meetings explaining that none of this would have happened without the Allspark, and that mechs truly did not just online whenever they felt like it. Will was a tad bit apprehensive about seeing Jazz, for although he had seen him when he was alive before, who knew what death did to a robot? It had not helped when Jazz had turned his visor green and pretended to eat Lanna, groaning out for processors. Lanna screamed and wiggled, playing along, "Oh no! Help me Will!" Will had jumped at first, but then was decidedly unamused,

" . Guys-" Hands on his hips, he slunk head down before quirking it right back up "-really?"

Suddenly getting a little too serious, Jazz turned away from Will, holding Lanna near his face, and not-so-whispered,

"Who's this guy?" Turning his head to make eye/optic contact with Will,

"Think we can trust h'm ?" Just then Epps walked through the human sized door, and Jazz exclaimed,

"Wha? Anotha one?" Lanna giggled and then wiggled to get down, and when on the floor, ran over to Will and hugged him.

"Course we can Jazz! This is Will!" Minding her strength but maybe getting a bit carried away, Lanna picked Will spun him around. Will to his credit, valiantly attempted to keep the nervousness out of his laugh as he was twirled around like a child. Epps had no problem with that, and was having a difficult time keeping upright as he laughed his guts out. Jazz was recording, and Lanna was happy as she could be.

"Heh. Ha-ha… Lanna?" Lanna pulled an "oh" face and promptly put Will down. Epps leaned his hands on his knees, wheezing. Crossing his arms, Will starred Epps down, which only made the poor man laugh harder.

"You find that funny?" Epps couldn't even answer, just nodding furiously up and down as he slapped his knee. Will's eyes developed a deadly gleam as he looked down at was supposed to be the man that would stick with him through thick and thin.

"Well you will find it way more funny soon." And nodding at Lanna, he sicked her on Epps. Lanna had no difficulty, physically or morally, grabbing Epps from around his waist and twirling him around. Bellowing, Epps was caught off guard,

"Woah! Hey! Heeey!" Will smugly watched one of his best friends suffer the killing blow to his pride, and when Lanna was not quite sure if Epps really wanted this he spoke up,

"Don't worry Lanna, he's loving it!"

"Yay!" Lanna was sure having the time of her life, and tried new ways to twist Epps around, changing direction, even lifting him up and down. Having grabbed him from behind, she did not see the evil eye that was being directed to Will. Still watching with rapt attention, Will tilted his head towards Jazz,

"Welcome to base."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Habits are sometimes hard to break. Especially when the subject does not want to give it up. What was once first funny, for what was presumed to be everyone involved, was turned into annoyance. Deep down, Lanna didn't want to stop because each time she did it, she proved that she was strong, and she still thought it was fun to pick up unsuspecting humans. She knew it was wrong, but selfishly she still found it entertaining. It took more than one scolding to make her stop, and eventually her inner voice was bothering her too. The mechs still secretly found it funny, but they had to step in to stop the absolute murder of adult pride.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jazz was a tough mech, years of solo missions and war had proven that, and he would be the first to prove it to anyone. Not many situations in life could make him unsure and yet he found himself stuck in an uncomfortable feeling.

"Hay Ratch. Ya sure she shoud be watch'n this?" He yet again glanced up at Lanna, on her usual perch on Ratchets shoulder, watching intently as the C.M.O. dove through Jazz's inner workings. Ratchet paused from his teaching lesson, leaving the link to dismiss Jazz,

"Yes she's fine. Stop moving." Diving back into his lesson, Jazz found his concerns ignored. Huffing, he wiggled purposefully, but did nothing else. Lanna on the other hand was rapidly firing one question after another to Ratchet.

**How did you stop Jazz from feeling that?**

**Turning off his pain receptors, look they are right here. ** Ratchet shifted a energon line out of his way so Lanna could see the small, hairline cable.

**But how did you do that?**

**One of two ways, first, you could go in through the processor and disable it from there, second, you could go to the specific area and interrupt the line with a small charge that will last corresponding to the charge. ** Ratchet also showed her mentally, to insure that she was not getting lost in the information.

Jazz sat there restlessly, he was not bothered by being able to see his own insides, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being used as a frog on a dissection table. Lanna didn't mean to ignore Jazz as a person at the moment, but she was pretty enthralled by how he worked. Suddenly Lanna slid down Ratchet to his arm, and crawled out to the servo that was holding a sensory line. Without skipping a beat, she took the line and held it out of the way, now standing at the side of Jazz's torso on the berth. Jazz watched with stupefaction as the little girl had no qualms about what she was doing. Were all humans so calm about the body? Jazz knew mechs that could barely stand to look at their own energon lines for pits sake! Ratchet now took both of his hands and started to check the other sensory lines that reached further into the sabautors body. Ratchet seemed to take no haste in his repairs, he was in fact drawing them out, who knew when the next bot would get hurt? He would lose his lab rat for Lanna if Jazz healed _too_ quickly. Besides, he knew of all those times Jazz knew of the twins pranks and didn't do a thing to stop them. Paybacks a glitch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

( I meant to write more in this chapter but I had the flippen hardest time sitting down long enough to do so. One day I just argued with my brother _for hours_ because he asked my how I would end this story, and when I told him he wanted to know everything that would happen in between. When he found my explanation _lengthy _he tried to get away. Ha. Not so fast, you asked the question, you're sure gonna get the answer. It was actually helpful in the end because I required an idea for how something was going to happen. He didn't help at all, but as I was yelling my sorrows my brain made some connections and know I'm set. BTW now when I end a sentence with "and all that jazz" I have to stop and snicker to myself because I think I'm so funny. Heh.

Thank you for your support! And don't worry I have plans set for this story, although I really do like writing all the fun stuff :))) ←- look the smiley face has a triple chin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Sam squeaked as he felt large metal fingers lift him, along with his blanket from his bed. Instantly alert and seeing the window was his destination he grabbed anything that he could, the first being his lamp, which crashed to the floor. Panicked he yelled,

"Nonononono! BEE! Come on man! One Saturday, just ONE!-" Sam gripped for dear life on the window sill and grunted from the effort to stay in his warm comfortable abet messy room.

"Stop being such a sparkling Sam, you know this is good for you. Plus you're getting better" Bumblebee started to gently tug Sam.

"Hrrrnng-No! One Satur-" Sam lost his battle as his fingers surrendered their post and yielded to the much stronger being. Taking the tennis shoes and socks that he now carried in his subspace, Bee plopped Sam down with them. He took the blanket and tossed it back into the teen's room while Sam sat there, folding his arms and legs and glared at his metal friend.

"Sam-"

"No." Hand on his hips, Bee stared down at his charge. He wouldn't lie to himself by saying that he felt bad for Sam, in fact Bee highly enjoyed chasing his friend down the street and tapping him on the backs of his legs if he was jogging to slow. But Sam was very adamant about sleeping in on Saturdays and it was the hardest habit to break so far.

"You can do this with feet coverings or without." Sams glare worsened as he jerked his socks and shoes on, but he did not get up. Bee's happy demeanor never changed as he prodded Sam up with his finger, which was angrily swapped away. Bee's radio played,

"_Good morning, good morning! Ain't it great to be awake? Good morning good morning, to you!" _

"Shut it Bee." Sealing himself to his fate, Sam gave Bee the one fingered salute and turned away. Bee laughed and chirped at him but didn't say anything. Sam then made his way to the street while Bee transformed to his alt mode and proceed to play 'All Star" by Smash Mouth as he followed the teenager jogging in Star Wars Pajamas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Optimus held a small frown as he sat through yet another human meeting. That was not the reason for his frown though. He was being pestered into opening a Com. link from someone he did not recognise. Relenting, he opened it and heard the base's youngling,

"_Pssst. Hey. Hey Optimus. Haaaaaay-" _Then quietly he heard her talking out loud to Ratchet,

"Hey Ota! I don't think he hears me-" She was then interrupted by Ratchet, "Just give it a little while." Internally amused, Optimus remembered that Ratchet had warned him that this was going to happen soon. Lanna was learning how to use different parts of her communication.

"_Lanna. When did you obtain a link?"_

"_Oh Optimus! Cool! You hear me-" _

"Ota he hears me!" Affectionately Ratchet called back,

"Good job spark."

"_Sorry Optimus, what did you say?"_ Happy for the distraction from the meeting, Optimus tuned most of what was being said about whether or not fireworks could be present at the human holiday that was approaching. Not that the meeting had started out on this subject, but needless to say, they were running out of things to talk about.

"_Did you just get your first link Lanna?"_

"_Yup! You're my first call! _ Chuckling Optimus said,

"_Thank you for the honor. How are your studies going?"_

"_Ah- there good, I just finished with the ones for today, and later Jazz is going to take me outside and I'm going to show him that river I found on Tuesday… Hey I heard from Ota that there are new Bots coming?"_

Ah yes. The new reinforcements were coming soon. With all of their hell fire.

"_Yes we have four more joining us. One of them is my technician, Prowl. It will be a great help having them here, although there will probably be much more… activity with the twins coming."_

"_I don't think Ota like the twins very much."_

"_Mmm. Yes, they have had a certain… history."_

"_Oh. Oh, hey, what are you doing right now?"_

"_Meeting." _Optimus refrained from saying _another._

"_Uh-oh. Should I call you later?"_

"_No, I believe that it is almost finished."_ Optimus watched Galloway stand up and give his opinion on the firework debate and internally Optimus thought, _well, __was_ _going to be finished. _In the background of his conversation with Lanna, Prime heard Ratchet,

"Lanna! Come pick up these bolts you were playing with earlier!"

"OH. Oops! Sorry Ota!" Prime heard Lanna walking and she asked,

"_What's your meeting about?"_

"_Currently? Fireworks on an upcoming holiday." _Optimus then heard the clinking of bolts being stacked into a bin.

"_Awesome! I love fireworks! Mom and Dad would take us to the park to watch them." _ Lanna was then quiet for a little while. Optimus had a growing suspicion on why she had gone quiet, but Lanna then asked,

"_Have you ever seen fireworks before?" _ Relieved, Optimus called up memories from before the war.

"_Yes, we had something like them on cybertron, although they were on the ground instead of in the sky. Every mech and femme would either go above the streets, or watch from under the streets- because we had layers of streets on top of each other- and the technicians would release the color nanis that would explode out onto the streets, covering the top and bottom of them. The color nanis lasted much longer than fireworks though, and after they had finished spreading, Bots would go out and throw the nanis on each other, and many a bot would be covered helm to pede in the bright neon colors. That would happen if you were on the top side of the street, on the bottom the color nanis would begin to fall off and rain on the bots below, covering them in color. I could show you a hologram later if you like." _When Lanna spoke again, Optimus heard the awe and could only imagine her face. Internally he felt proud that he could share the cybertronian heritage that she had been adopted into.

"_That. Sounds. So. Cool. And fun! Could I really see? Ohmygoodness thats amazing…" _ Laughing and happy, Optimus reassured her,

"Of course you can see it. Perhaps one day you can experience it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jazz yet again found himself to be in the presence of the youngling. This time she was watching with large optics as he twirled, leaped and expertly moved to one of his new favorite songs. Jazz was just glad to be moving freely again, fully using his frame in a way that many could not. Energon lines thrummed and hydraulics pumped as the tempo increased, the wordless song guided Jazz through the flow. What movements Lanna had never thought possible were proved to her. As the song passed Jazz stopped to look down at Lanna thoughtfully.

"Jazz you're wonderful." Lanna said solemnly.

"Why thank ya spark. Ah ain't called the JazzMeister for noth'n." He grinned down at her.

"Wanna try somethin little llama?" Perking, Lanna nodded. Jazz picked her up and explained,

"On Cyber we had what we call'd a Spark'ling Dance. Even thou ya are a young'ling, Ah think ya woud like it." The music then changed into incongruous beat and Lanna had a hard time finding the tempo has it sifted around. Suddenly, Lanna found her world to be spinning. Eeping and securing her hold on Jazz's hand, Lanna was brought in circles and lifts as Jazz spiraled around. Just as she thought she had found the pattern, it would change was like a roller coaster ride! Eventually Lanna was shrieking with laughter, with Jazz smiling along. At one point he threw her up in the air and Lanna felt all of her systems kick in, sending energon racing through her frame. Laughing madly, Lanna was tucked into Jazz's chassis has he rolled forward. The whole time Lanna never felt like she was in danger of falling or being spun to hard. The music slowed and Lanna could feel her systems calming, and she actually started to feel a little tired. Vents all open, Lanna wheezed out air and Jazz stopped.

"That! Was… somuchfun! Bots danced with their sparklings like that? That was like being on a roller coaster!" Visor brightened to a high shade of blue, Jazz smiled,

"Ah'm glad Ah was able to do that with ya, Ah always had fun dancing with a partner."

"How long have you been dancing?"

"Ever since Ah was created."

The rest of the night Lanna heard of how Jazz grew up and how he ran into his now best bud Prowl. Lanna found out that Jazz had always had to look after himself and how happy he felt when he danced.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day Lanna found out she could move her helm cables was the day some of the humans developed new nightmares.

0000000000

Sam was sitting at the couch playing the Xbox with a couple of the soldiers while Bee was hanging outside with Jazz, Lanna and Ironhide. Sparring had at first frightened Lanna, she was sure that her friends started to fight when she first saw it. Her fears were dissolved by the surrounding mechs though. Currently she was watching Bee and Ironhide tumble and out maneuver each other. Bee was dancing around Ironhide, jabbing and kicking at perceived weak spots, but Ironhide was an iron wall, and easily blocked most of them. The spar was not only physical but mental as well, Bee put his new found voice to use.

"Doing alright, rust bucket? Could have sworn I saw a bit of you flaking off there."

"I'm doing fine-" Ironhide grasped Bumblebees leg and threw him to the ground. Bee quickly tried to correct himself but found a heavy pede had found purchase on his chassis. Bending down just so Ironhide could hover over Bee's face he asked,

"How are you?"

Wrenching himself to his right side, Bee brought Ironhides pede with him, effectively sending him off balance just enough to slip away and bounce back up. Going for the same leg that had held him down astro seconds before, Bee barreled into it, and a loud clang rang out as Ironhides aft meet pavement. They both paused, Bee smugly looking at his teacher as Ironhide rolled his optics after seeing his pupils expression. Reaching up, he flicked Bee on the helm.

"Good to see you can still fight, I was worrying that all of this human coddling had weakened you, insect." Bee then pushed off, and helped Ironhide to stand.

"Human coddling? Please. Try neglect. Did you know Sam let his friend Miles ride with us and then the kid had the audacity to spill his drink in me? Sam didn't clean it up for two days!" Bumblebee shivered. "It was horrible." Ironhide and Jazz snorted and snickered while Lanna cried out with face of semi horror.

"Aw Bee! Thats so sad!" Still snickering, Jazz pulled a face of fake horror and dotted,

"Pooor Bee!" Bee sent a withering look to Jazz and took Lanna from the spie's shoulder. Cuddling her to his faceplates, he fake cried while the youngling crooned at him.

"Aw Bee its okay, you're okay." Lanna died on the inside as Bee looked at her with big, blue, puppy dog optics. Smiling, she said reassuringly,

"Don't worry. I have a idea."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Several of the men yelled as Sam yet again called down the artillery in Call of Duty. Smirking, he watched two of them die as they could not find shelter. One of the soldiers gave him a hearty shove and Sam laughed, and settled into the couch, feeling victorious. The surrounding men had to accept Sams video game skills as they kept on. Laughing Sam went after one of the guys he had already killed 6 times in a row. Looks like that would know be seven. Just as the killing blow was about to be dealt, Sams neck started to tickle. Too engrossed in his task, he ignored it. The tickle suddenly turned into moving and numerous, almost probing, _something_ encasing his neck and head.

Shrieking Sam sheared away, the Xbox controler went flying, and Sam furiously batted at his head, continually screaming in a very high shrill voice. The men were stunned by the act and all eyes were glued on the teenager after looking for the threat, but the found nothing but a highly amused trio of mechs. Calming down, yet still rubbing his neck, the destroyer of Megatron was then made aware of the cybertronians laughing there afts off at him. From behind the couch, Lanna was giggling. Catching on, Sam scowled and the humans started to guffaw as they realized. Lanna stood up and beheld Sam, who was not very happy, and using her helm cables, she waved.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

( Sorry that took a couple of days to get out. I had _so much fun_ working on our nations birthday weekend. It was _terribly_ fun in fact. I work in retail, in both of my jobs, and let me just say: If you have smelly feet, or do not shower, do not hole yourself up in a changing room. The smell permeates _all around._ Just a suggestion. )


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Hazily Lanna blinked her optics. The berth was empty of her Ota. She propped her arms underneath her and glanced about the room, and saw only the possessions that belong to her and Ratchet. The youngling frowned, Ota was always there when she woke up. Silently she stood up and made her way to the main Med. Bay room. Walking down the giant hallway, a bright red color caught Lanna's attention from her peripheral vision. Her whole body spun 90 degrees, and her helm cables whipped through the air as her optics targeted the red. Through the window of one of the personal rooms was a red pair of legs laying on a berth. Servos cupped to block out reflection, Lanna peared through the window, and saw up to the bot's mid chassis, behind him was flickers of yellow. On the floor scraps of metal and debris were scattered around. Lanna hesitated at the door, she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go in, but she was terribly curious and it was her job to clean to help Ota. Breaking, she opened the door and entered as quietly as she could. The red bot didn't move when she came closer, and she then noticed the golden yellow bot on a berth beside him. Were these the twins? She noticed several new weld marks on each of their frames, and that they were _big_ bots. Circling around, she wasn't able to see their faces because the height of the berths, and she stopped on the side of the red bot. Deciding that she should probably leave soon, she turned and started to pick up the junk that littered the floor. She picked up her third piece of metal before a loud voice caused her to jump and fall over with a yelp.

"What do we have here?" Lanna scrambled to get up but a large red servo loomed over her and two fingers grabbed her sides and Lanna suddenly got a _very _good view of the red bots face. Lanna squirmed, but the bot was very adamant about seeing her. Distress filled Lanna and her spark called out to her creator.

"For real though, what are you? Are you a mini bot or something?" A finger came up and started to mess with her helm cables and Lanna started to get frustrated and she swatted at the finger.

"No! I'm Lanna!"

"Open the priority package you slagger." Lanna's mouth dropped down as she turned to see the yellow bot that was now sitting up on the other berth. The red bot now had a look of concentration and he paid no attention. In an awed and disapproving tone Lanna whispered,

"You said a baaad word." The yellowbot bristled and his optc ridges narrowed even further as he spoke with acid slipping in his tone,

"Yeah, so what?" Lanna's optic widened and she started to be scared, _he looks mean._ Her brows pulled up and together as she softly said,

"It's not good to say bad words." Yellow was opening his mouth when red cut through.

"Wait a click, this says Ratchet is your adopted creator, is that for real?" Lanna nodded and her captor exploded, laughing with words,

"No way! The Hatchet has a creation! And you're not covered in dents? He's the most impatient, violent, off-the-planet, rust-" Lanna then yelled, with optics and helm cables brightening with anger,

'YOU- YOU STOP IT! D-dd-DON'T TAL-ll-LK THAT WAY!" Red put up a hand in defeat,

"Woah hey, calm down, no need to freak." Lanna struggled, going through what Ota had taught her, trying not to glitch.

"Hey slagger, did you read the whole package? She's got a glitch-" THUNG! A wrench ricocheted off of red's helm, and a second later, off of yellows.

"YOU GIVE ME MY YOUNGLING RIGHT NOW SIDESWIPE!" The three occupants swiveled to see a fuming Ratchet, two of them clutching their helms and one trying not to cry as her glitch filled her with panic. Sideswipe cried out,

"Ouch! Jeez Hatchet, I didn't do anything!" Ratchet marched over,

"Didnt do anything?!-" He stole Lanna while she started to convulse,"Look at her you fool!" Sideswipe looked down at the youngling that was quickly being treated by Ratchet, coolant leaking from her optics. Sideswipes face fell and he didn't say anything. Sunstreaker sat there and glared, in a fully defense posture. Servos then hid Lanna from sight and Ratchet glared at them,

"You half-bit-processors stay right here, I'll deal with you later." And with that he stormed out of the room and brought Lanna to their personal room. Holding her to his spark, he opened the door and entered, letting the door slide close behind him. Sitting down on the berth, he held her out so he could see her as he sent his love through the bond, blocking out his anger. Speaking softly he asked,

"How are you feeling spark?" Lanna was hugging his fingers, her head hung down against them as she spoke,

"Sad. Mad at them. Scared because of my glitch." Bringing her to his chassis, Ratchet moved so he was leaning against the wall and he asked,

"Why are you sad?" Lanna squished herself into Ratchets chassis as she said,

"I… I don't know. Maybe that I'm mad?" Ratchets brow ridges reached up and he stroked her helm cables with a finger.

"You're sad… that you're mad."

"Yeah, I mean- I think." Frowning, but ridges still up, Ratchet gave a "Mmm." Then his frown deepened and he growled. Lanna knew he wasn't angry at her though so she just payed attention to how his chassis vibrated when he continued,

"Just what happened with them?"

"Well, I thought that they were sleeping, and I wanted to see, and then I was cleaning up and the red one scared me and I fell over and then he picked me up, and I don't think he knows how to pick people up because it kinda hurt, and then he was asking me what I was, and he messed with my hair! And then the yellow guy told him to open something and he said a bad word and I told him that." Lanna paused to think. "I don't think he liked that because he was scary and then the red one started saying really mean stuff about you and I got really angry and I told him to stop. Then you came in and threw your tools at them." Lanna smiled a little at the last part. Ratchet made a mental note, if throwing his wrenches at the twins made Lanna feel better, he will be doing it more often. A small part of him also swelled at the thought of Lanna being so loyal to him, that she had stood up to Sideswipe.

"Lanna, I am sorry it took me too long to get to you, I felt your call but I was working on Prowl." "Its okay, is Prowl alright?"

"He's doing fine. And Lanna?" Lanna looked up, but only saw Ratchets chin and a little more.

"Yes Ota?"

"Stay away from the twins. Not because of you, but because of them. You are not ready for the emotional turmoil they bring with them."

"I will." Lanna had no problem with that. Her first experience with the twins lead her to believe that they were rude and they didn't care about her feelings. She had a better time with Jazz anyway, he told her that he would teach her how to dance! Well dance lessons will be happening after shes done learning from Ota and Optimus, and helping Ota in the Med. Bay, and then she could dance.

"Are you tired Spark?"

"No. Yes, uhh.. kinda." Ratchet brought her so he could talk to her face to face and suggested,

"You could rest with me until you feel better and then I can introduce you to Prowl and Seaspray."

Lanna nodded and Ratchet opened his chassis. Climbing in, Lanna was glad to be so close to her Ota. As Ratchets chassis closed, he waited until Lanna was settled before getting up and going to finish his work on Prowl. He entertained the thought of going and yelling at the twins, but his chassis wasn't soundproof and Lanna would feel the anger from his spark. Ratchet got to work on Prowl, answering the occasional question and asking his own.

Lanna was not ready to come out until after Ratchet was done with Prowl and Seaspray. They were in the Rec Room with most of the crew, who were catching up, excepting the twins and Will, so Ratchet turned to the wall while Lanna got out. Turning back with Lanna in hand, Ratchet sat down next to Optimus on the substantial couch and set her on his knee. Lanna stared at the two new bots that sat on the couch across them. A black and white bot sat with straight shoulders with a face that gave away no emotion, he had two red protrusions on his helm guard . Another bot about the same size was colored blue with hints of orange, with long thick arms and on his shoulders sat large hovercraft tech. Both looked like they meant business. Optimus introduced them,

"Lanna, this is my military strategist, Prowl, and Seaspray, the best of the best of my Wreckers." Lanna gave a small smile,

"Hello, its nice to meet both of you." Prowl inclined his head,

"Pleasure to meet you as well Lanna." Seaspray took his turn,

"Nice to meet you too little…" He floundered for a term of endearment, but wait, he just meet her was it appropriate to call her one? He didn't know so he called her by her name. "Lanna."

Lanna smiled, a bit awkwardly but she didn't want to offend. What Lanna didn't know was that Seaspray was notoriously awkward with all femmes, youngling or not, Seaspray did not know how to interact with them. Seaspray could destroy whole Decepticon bases, but was destroyed in conversation with the opposite sex. Jazz and Epps leaned against the wall, trying their hardest not to laugh. It was all over once they saw each other and their pain filled faces and they started to snicker. Which was even more painful to hold in, and soon enough they were full out laughing. Helms swiveled their direction and two had a hard time keeping the smile from their faces. Gasping, Epps tried to explain through his laughing,

"Sorry-he-Hahaha-ha- Jazz was making some weird-huff-hehe- faces." But on the inside Epps it was a different story, _A robot that can't talk girls! Owhmehgawdhahaha. That was so freaking awkward!_

"Mmm. Alright.-" The attention was turned to Optimus before anyone could say anything else. "There will be a meeting tomorrow with our new members and our human allies, also, I trust everyone is in fine shape Ratchet?"

"Everyone but the twins, but they will be _just fine_ for the meeting tomorrow."

"Excellent, then if you would all excuse me, I will be in my office." Lanna perked, she was not in the mood for social interaction today

"Oh can I come with?" Optimus lowered his servo to let her on,

"Of course." Lanna was lifted,

"Bye Ota, bye guys!"

A chorus of farewells followed the pair as they left. When they were in the hall, Optimus vocalised his thoughts,

"I heard you had a rough start with the twins." Sitting, Lanna loosely wrapped her arms around his thumb, slumping.

"Yeah. They didn't say nice things." Approaching his office door, Optimus's other servo was occupied as he opened the door.

"What they said bothered you?" Lannas helm was pulled to the side by gravity as she looked to the floor,

"Yeah."

"Perhaps you should not let their words bother you." Optimus sat down and put Lanna on his lap, and pulled out a datapad. Lanna thought, her mouth pulled to a frown,

"What do you mean, they said them to me." Chuckling Optimus responded,

"I mean you should not take them to heart, the twins say many things that are wrong. You should not let their words have a negative effect on your feelings or attitude. That gives them a power to manipulate your feelings in a bad way. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." And Prime then leaned back and began to read. Lanna sat and thought, but after a while found one of the data pads with her books on it and settled down in Optimus's lap to read.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About an hour and a half later there was a beep from the door. Lanna jumped at the sudden noise, Optimus chuckled and tapped on his console and the door opened, and in came Prowl carrying several datapads.

"Delivering my reports sir."  
"Thank you Prowl, but I hope you know that I was not expecting these for another two solar cycles." The pads were placed on the desk and Lanna stretched to see what was on them.

"I was informed, but I found that these needed to be done before I started with my other work." Lanna climbed to the table and walked over to the top datapad, and turned on the screen. Prowl and Optimus's optics both followed her as she started to read. Prowl was not concerned on what she was reading, it was just the report on their latest travels.

"What work Prowl? You just arrived." Prowls optics flickered to Optimus as he answered,

"I noticed that our present facilities do not include a brig." Yet again both bots watched as Lanna's face puckered into a confused scowl and she reread the last paragraph.

"Yes we have not had the need so far." Finally Lanna gave up and she exclaimed,

"Wait! I'm sorry, but, why do we need to know the particle makeup of dust that was on the ship?" Lanna's bewildered face turned to study Prowl and she waited for an answer. Not intimidated, Prowl gazed evenly back.

"I was running out of things to do." Lanna's mouth parted, and her optics got minutely bigger. Quietly she said,

"You did that because you were bored?" Prowls face was impassive except for a tiny frown, and he tilted his head five degrees and back, as if to shrug.

That was the day Lanna decided that Prowl should not be allowed to get bored.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

( Not all relationships start out smoothly, and from what I've seen, most people don't like being around snobby, stuck up, arrogant and selfish people. Thats one thing I don't like about some Fanfictions, they make unlikable people lovable to everyone. Come on peeps, lets be real.

Don't worry though, Lanna/twin relationship will build in a healthy way. BTW when I said romance down the road, I mean WAAAY down the road. heheehheh just you wait, and trust me, you'll know it when you see it. ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

A cat eared youngling totted around the military base, carrying a datapad that she could barely hold because of its size. One side of the pad slipped and she had to correct her grasp before it fell to the ground, excelling air through her vents as she did. Lanna murmured soft complaints as she made her way to Prowls office, having just come from Optimus's. Propping the datapad on the side of the door, Lanna pushed the button with her now free hands that alerted Prowl of her presence. The door slid open and Lanna heaved the datapad into her hands again.

"Hey Prowl! Can I show you somethin, are you busy?" The mech in question swiveled his chair away from the large computer screen, his stoic face found Lannas and took in her feline appearance, but decided no comment.

"I currently have some time, what is it that you wish to show me?" Lanna bustled her way over to Prowls desk, not at least bothered by his lack of enthusiasm.

"My sister, Allie sang in her schools talent show, and shes amazing!" The happy youngling plopped the data pad onto Prowls awaiting servo and climbed on. Lanna was set on the table and she hurriedly set up the pad and pointed the screen in the mechs position. The youtube video that showed was of Allison Darnell, in front of her school as she introduced herself and her song. Prowl patiently watched, but kept an optic trained on Lanna as well. The sister sang a sad song about loss, and Prowl had no doubt that it was about Lanna. The youngling sat and watched the video for about the fifth time time now, optics glued to her older sister. As the song ended, the audience gave a loud standing ovation and the video ended. Prowl was not sure what to say, yes the femme had a nice voice, but wasn't this an unwanted subject for Lanna? Keeping it safe, he commented,

"She has a very nice voice." Lanna beamed up at him,

"Right?! She sings all the time at home." Internally Prowl grew uncomfortable, his logic processors telling him that Lanna should be distressed and sad, not happy and sharing. Unable to cure his confusion, he asked,

"Does seeing you sister not make you sad?" A small frown appeared on Lanna's face, and her optics averted. Quietly she spoke,

"Yes." Lannas helm tilted down, " I always miss my sister, and my parents. But when I get really sad Ratchet helps me, and I'm really happy that I get to see Allie and Dad too, cause otherwise I would never be able to see them." A small scowl flitted across her faceplates, " I still don't think its fair though." Prowls vents sighed,

"No, It is not fair." _Life isn't fair. _But Prowl didn't think it would be right to say that to her so he kept it in. Prowl was also not good at comforting, so he was currently at a loss at what to do with the unhappy femme. Thoughts of calling Ratchet were quickly denied, the medic would be mad that he had caused Lanna to be sad. Prowl was the one who had asked the question after all. Putting a finger under Lanna's chin, Prowl tilted her face to his.

"You are doing good you know that, correct?" Lanna's face was uncertain, one, for the question, and two, for the questions answer. Prowl didn't need a verbal answer,

"Let me tell you then. For one who has gone through so much change, your defying all expectations." Prowl really did feel that, no matter how uncomfortable it was for him to say. If Lanna was older and more independent, there would be no way in pit Prowl would be so forthcoming, he left that to other bots. His finger moved to the top of her helm and gave it a semi awkward couple of pats.

"There. Now, have you shown Ironhide this video?" Lanna shook her head, and said with a little smile,

"No, he was next."

"Good. Go do that." Lanna was then deposited on the floor and the door slid open. Lanna heaved the heavy datapad into her arms and turned around to the already-back-to-work-Prowl. "Bye Prowl, good luck with your work!"

"Goodbye Lanna."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Lanna had tracked down Hide, she only thought that it would be fair that she showed Seaspray as well, but the burly armed mech was no where to be found, and Lanna was getting tired of lugging the datapad around.

"_Optimus. ?" _

"_Yes little one?" _

"_Wheres Seaspray? I can't find him __anywhere_ _and I want to show him the video I showed you." _

"_He is out in patrol with Sunstreaker." _

"_Oh. That explains it.- Hey, whens Bee coming to visit?"_

"_Same time I told you last time you asked, why so many questions about Bumblebee?"_

Lanna stilled,

"_No-nothing! I was just curious, really!" _

Tucked away in his office, Optimus laughed. The youngling was awful at hiding things, and even Prime had a hard time not teasing,

"_Are you sure? You know if you liked Bumb-"_

"_NOOOOO! I just think that he's really cool! And nice… BUT that's it, really!" _ What Optimus didn't need to know was that Lanna had looked up what boyfriend meant on the internet.

"_Oh I'm sure, but if you lik-"  
_"_No! NU-UH! Oh, hey, wait theres Will, well I guess I hafta go, see you Optimus it was nice talking with you-"_

And that was that. Lanna hung up on Optimus, who was chuckling away in the protection of his office. Meanwhile Lannas vents were on full blast as she tottered back to the Medic Bay, knocking into things because she was so preoccupied with her feelings. She didn't even notice Sideswipe coming from behind her until he appeared at her side.

"Are you okay? It looks like you just chugged down five cubes of high grade, shorty."

"Wha-oh, no I'm fine, I mean, sometimes I'm clumsy, and so I… yeah." Lanna felt uncomfortable, she needed to get away from Sideswipe. Her Ota would certainly not be happy. At the same time she did not want to be rude, so she was caught at what she should do.

"Clumsy? You mean walking into walls is called being clumsy?" Sideswipe didn't mean that to sound bad, but Lanna had a hard time not taking it that way. Her optics narrowed and she tried to remember what Optimus said about not letting him affect her negatively.

"Well yeah, sometimes I'm not paying attention to what I'm doing."

"Woah I did not mean for that to sound that way, I'm just playing." Lanna looked up at him spectacle,

"Yeah?"

"Really, truly, I was just teasing." Sideswipe also felt the need to add,

"And Sunny and I did not mean to scare you. Or make you angry."

"Well you did, and now Ota says I'm not supposed to be alone with you guys." Lanna did not say that last part to spite Sideswipe, but to inform him of the consequences. Sideswipe looked almost comically exasperated.

"For real? Oh come on, we didn't do anything _that_ bad. You know, aside from being undeniably handsome," Lanna rolled her optics, "I am one of the funniest mechs to be around." A small smile appeared on Lanna's face and she bantered,

"Oh suure, because I had so much fun last time." Sideswipe waved her comment away,

"You just caught us at a bad time." Lanna's face scrunched up,

"Hmm. Well. I still haveta go."

"Come on shorty! Don't you break the rules?"

"No."

"A little bit?"

"No."

"Well gee, you're like a little Prowl." To show he meant well, Sideswipe gave her a little flick on the helm. Lanna fixed her helm cables and her cat ears that had threatened to fall off, cracked a smile, and ran off to the Med. Bay.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After her dance lessons with Jazz were over, Lanna found herself with a lot of free time. She had a lot of fun spinning around with Jazz, but he had to go and do his duties, so dance lessons stopped. Currently she was flung over one of the human sized couches in the rec room, wondering what she should do. It was a little to early in the afternoon for mechs to start gathering there so for now she was all alone. She then spied the huge cushions on the mech sized couches and like a lightbulb her helm cables brightened with her idea.

Hours later Lanna proudly laid down in the opening of her giant fort, waiting for her guardians and friends to arrive with her head propped up by her servos. It had taken a while to get the fort just right. Currently a large mech sized cushions was placed on the ground surrounded by three long human couches, and two one person seats were placed around the entrance. Blankets were thrown over the propped up cushions, creating an environment where Lanna could sit up inside, and most importantly there was a corner where the couches separated just enough so that she could see the t.v. Before she was bored of watching t.v., but watching it in a fort was so much better. She had even collected some of her coloring utensils and her pet kitty. In the background played Teen Titans, but Lanna had already seen that episode so little attention was paid towards it. What she did pay attention to was the loud crash and shaking of the walls. Eeking, Lanna went further into her fort, but the sound and shake stopped as soon as it had started. Popping her helm back out, Lanna's optics zoomed to the door where she heard two mechs dying from laughter. Officially, Lanna's curiosity peaked and she scurried over to the open door. In the hallway she found Sideswipe and Sunstreaker bent over from laughter, the vents open and on as they kept up with the racing systems. By their pedes was a glitched out Prowl, Lanna watched as one spark leapt from his helm. Lanna ran over to Prowl and put a servo on his helm, worried like none other. Above her the twins continued to laugh and joke with each other. Snapping her helm up, Lanna glared like she had never glared in her short life.  
"What. Have. You. Done." Still chuckling, Sideswipe countered,

"What? Its not our fault ol' Prowler can't handle a joke, he glitched out." Lanna's face and posture went on full defensive. Quietly, and full of poison she spoke,

"You think its funny to glitch?" Sideswipe certainly didn't think out his answer, and his twin grimaced the moment he said,

"Well its funny to watch." Two astro seconds after he said that Sideswipe got a full look at Lanna's face and froze.

"Aw slag. Lanna I didn't me-"

"Glitching isn't funny! ITS TERRIFYING! You lose control over everything! You-YOUR A BUNCH OF JERKS!" Lanna could feel Ratchet coming and she was slightly calmed. The twins were quiet and they just gazed at her with wide optics. To angry to look at them, she looked back down to Prowl who was still out.

"Look Lanna-"

"Don't talk to me right now. You did an awful thing and I'm really mad." Suddenly an idea came to her. Ota always helped her when she glitched right? She could help Prowl right now the same way, and she really did want to help. Swiftly, she whipped out her wrist cables and stuck them into Prowls wrist ports. The twins gaffud at her actions, to stunned to say anything. Lanna shifted her concentration to helping Prowl but she was painfully meet with a backlash. Lanna did not have the medical coding to get through Prowls firewalls and his subconscious immediately went on the defense and attack. Prowl had one of the best defenses that a cybertronian could, he was the second in command. Lanna was stunned from the pain that racked her processor.

Then she was ripped from Prowl, her wrist cable tearing from his port, tearing it a little. The strong arms of her Ota held her as she shook from shock. Her widened optics found Prowls own shocked ones. Ratchets cables linked in to Lanna and he found the extent of the damage. Then looking to Prowl he sent him a questioning ping. What came back was the S.I.C.'s status and findings. Finding Prowl to have recovered from his glitch, Ratchet rushed to the Med. Bay, paying close attention to his adopted creation as the pain faded away within her.

"Lanna what were you thinking!?" Whimpering, Lanna answered,

"I-I just wanted to help. Prowl glitched and I wanted to help the same way you help me." Lubricant tears dripped down Lanna's face.

"I'm sorry." Ratchet huffed, and warm air swept over Lanna. Setting her down on a berth, Ratchet kept one servo underneath her to prop her up. Sitting on the stool, Ratchets stern face looked to Lanna. Many bots believed that Ratchet had a short temper and little patience, and well they should. There were few that he found himself unable to do so with, and one was with the small youngling in his servo.

"Do you understand what you did?" Lanna hugged Ratchets thumb.

"Not really."

The next hour was spent going over what was socially acceptable in cybertronian society, and what medics could do that others could not. Ratchet also spent the needed time fixing up her cable and going through her processor to make sure there was no permanent damage. By the end Lanna felt so tired and worn she practically begged to be held inside Ratchets hold, but not before knowing that she would be saying sorry to Prowl, and right before she was placed into the hold, she said sorry to Ratchet as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day in the late morning, Prowl heard a ping at the door to his office. Opening the door exposed a timid looking youngling. The events of yesterday had shocked and left Prowl feeling a little violated, but after talking to Ratchet he understood why Lanna had tried to get in his systems. The small femme had just wanted to help. What had irked him was that she had been on the receiving end of his defense coding. Lanna was now climbing into his servo and he brought her to the desk. Lanna looked up to him with sad optics,

"Prowl, I'm really sorry about what I did yesterday. I mean I'm really _really_ sorry. And-" Lanna then held out a packet of coupons "And I made these for you. They don't expire, and you can use them anytime you want." Brow ridge lifted, Prowl took the packet, made of the biggest paper Lanna could find, every page having scribbly handwriting. Three coupons for random favors, three for jobs, five for hugs and five for snuggle time. Noticing that he was making Lanna squirm with his silence, he took one of the hug coupons and ripped it from the packet,

"I'll use this one now" Lanna lit up and practically jumped onto Prowls servo and fiercely hugged his faceplates and neck when she was close enough. Prowl kept his face straight and patted her on the back.

"I have already spoken with Ratchet so I know why you did it, thank you for watching out for me. I am sorry that you were hurt." Lanna moved her helm so her face was free,

"Its okay. Are you okay?"

"Yes I am okay."

Prowls servo then started to leave his face, so Lanna was forced to let go. He set her down on the ground.

"Alright. Time to go, I have work."

"Okay, see you tonight in the Rec. room?" Prowl paused, he usually didn't spend much time in the rec room, too noisy and crowded. On whim he answered,

"Yes."

Prowl was not sure if he was supposed to see the victory fist pump.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She's my youngling, she'll sit with me." Ratchet informed Jazz.

"Ratch, ya always have her, its my turn bud."

"My. Youngling." The femme in question giggled at their shenanigans, sitting on Ratchets lap with a servo wrapped around her.

"Aw come on, pal, bud, frien', brother in arms?"

"Denied."

Prowl was known for being a strategic mech, and when he saw an opportunity, he took it. Taking the coupons from his subspace, he took one of them.

"Lanna I would like to turn in one of my coupons." Lanna immediately wiggled from Ratchets grasp and climbed down his leg. Walking past Jazz, she headed for Prowls open servo that was hoovering near the floor. Ratchet and Jazz watched slightly stunned as Lanna settled down on Prowls lap, before Ratchet grumbled,

"Where's my loyalty huh?" Prowl only looked a _little_ smug and Lanna giggled. The rest of the earth bond crew laughed and dejectedly Jazz sat down.

"What do Ah have to do ta get these coupons?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Ah… I'm sorry about the time this took. What can I say? I'm a busy girl.

Colitas- Ya know that never even crossed my mind, but the adding of Twin Twist has certainly got me thinking, thank you for your comments. :)

reviewers- Thank you! its such a confidence builder when I read them.

If any of you guys were wondering what Allison was singing it was "To Where You Are" and I like Chloe Agnew's version, but if you ever hear Josh Groban's, its hard not to fall in love with the man. )


End file.
